


Bloody Paws

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Yuugi being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi, Yami and Atem are sent on a very dangerous mission to kill the caterpillar by the White Queen herself. Yuugi already thought the mission was impossible, but after finding out the war in Wonderland may be starting sooner then all of them were wanting, everyone is on edge. Yuugi can't shake the madness that is seeping into his soul, but that doesn't mean Yuugi cant have a little fun with his companions as they go, right? He is a Cheshire cat after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is very important that you read the first part of this series or you are gonna be COMPLETELY lost. I can assure you of that. I hope you enjoy this and all of the other parts of this series. Thank you for the kudo's and comments. AmethystUnarmed. You are my hero.

 

Yuugi giggled happily as he held tightly to Yami's shoulders. He was so pleased with himself that he barely noticed Yami look over his shoulder at him with a smirk. “Feeling better faker?”

Yuugi blushed and averted Yami's accusing stare before murmuring indignantly. “My chest really was hurting back there.”

“Of course it was Kitten.” Atem mocked before quickening his pace to place a kiss on Yuugi's cheek.

Yuugi smiled as he pulled away to look at where they were going. He had woken up in the best mood that morning, unlike how he had fallen asleep. His chest still hurt throughout the day but after that talk with Joey, he felt better. He was actually feeling better about the entire situation he was currently in. He could do this, the whole being a Cheshire cat, stuck in Wonderland as he slept, and having to deal with the real world when he was awake. Yami and Atem might not be in that world but they were here with him now. His friends were there, together, in that world. He could see everyone while he went to school and he could see grandpa. He hadn't thought about that. If he stayed in Wonderland...he would never see grandpa again. It still didn't override this NEED to be exactly where he was right now; holding on to Yami and not letting Atem out of his sight.

Looking down the pathway over Yami's shoulder, Yuugi felt the same determination and excitement he felt when they were together years before. They were on a mission: a mission given to them by the White Queen, Juria and the King of Hearts, Seto Kaiba. Yuugi smiled and tried to hold back a laugh at the thought. If only the Seto Kaiba he knew from the Real world had any idea of himself in Wonderland. He'd probably freak out....and Kaiba never freaks out. Yuugi wished really hard that he would be there the day Kaiba figured everything out. He needed to see it.

Yuugi went over their plan quickly in his head. Return to the White Castle and gather things for their journey, travel to the caterpillar's lair, and either look for magical items or talk to the caterpillar...Yuugi was really hoping the caterpillar wasn't there. Then report back to the Castle of Hearts and hope everyone else's 'missions' fared better or just as well...depending on how 'well' theirs goes. That didn't sound too bad right?

“Atem...are we almost there?” Yuugi whined, slumping against Yami's back.

“Just a little longer, Kitten.” Atem smiled fondly at him, before turning his attention towards Yami. “Do you need me to carry him for a little while? The castle should be about five miles or so from here.”

Yami huffed and shook his head. “No...Yuugi should be walking on his own.”

Yuugi giggled as his tail swayed behind them. He really should be walking on his own, but as long as he could get away with being carried, he wasn't going to say no. Suddenly a weird scent filled the air and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Pulling himself up higher on Yami's back, Yuugi looked behind and all around them. “Yuugi? What are you doing?”

Yuugi frowned. That scent was so very familiar but where had he smelled it before? He hummed in confusion before answering Yami. “Something...something's wrong....I think we need to get off the path.”

Atem and Yami both stopped mid-step. “What do you mean something's wrong? Do you smell something?”

Before Yuugi could respond he heard a carriage coming closer. “Get off the path!”

Yuugi jumped down from Yami's back and pulled the twins into near by foliage. Both tried to ask what was going on but Yuugi kept shushing them. After a few minutes of silence Yami and Atem heard the carriage. Yuugi disappeared between them in a puff of smoke and reappeared on a branch on top of a very tall tree. No one would be able to see him from below. As he watched the carriage pass by he saw two passengers. A woman dressed in red and glittering diamonds with blonde hair and a man in a top hat and light blue hair; Mai and Masumi. Yuugi glared as he watched the carriage rode towards the White Castle. That can't be good.

Reappearing between Atem and Yami, he huffed angrily; his tail bristled. “Masumi and Mai...The Queen of Diamonds right? Why would they be going to the White Castle?”

Atem's shoulders sank in realization, but neither Yuugi or Yami knew why. Placing a hand on Atem's shoulder, Yami spoke softly. “What? Does that mean something?”

“Yes...It means we no longer have a White King or Queen. The White Castle will go back to that beast.” Atem looked down at the ground, sighing in defeat. “Juria gave Seto back his heart.”

“Then our things are gone?” 

“No...our things should still be there but...”

“We have to go.” Yuugi stated firmly, gainint their attention. “We have to save anyone in that castle that's still alive.”

Atem grinned wickedly. "I love your train of thought kitten."

Yami frowned, uneasy with the idea. “Aibou...are you sure you're Ok with going in there? The Cheshire Cat as well as the hatter and the Queen of Diamonds will be there. Is it worth it?”

“Absolutely.” Yuugi said firmly, Atem nodding in agreement.

“Alright then. What is the plan? We aren't going in there without a plan.” Yami glared at Atem as if he were meaning that directly towards him.

“The plan is we get our things. If we run into survivors we...I get them out.” Yuugi suggested. “I just want to check on Three, Four and Nine. They were really nice to me while I was there.”

“Good plan Kitten.”

“Yes, they were the Queens favorites too. She will want us to help them.” Yami smiled and stood up, checking to see if any more people were coming. “Let's get going. Do I still need to carry you?”

Yuugi shook his head and blushed. “We will be faster if we all walk. Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?”

Atem laughed at Yami's less than sympathetic smirk.

\------- 

Yuugi crouched behind a tree with Yami and waited for Atem to return from scouting around the castle wall. It had been three hours and he hadn't come back yet. Yami was even starting to get worried. Yuugi, however, wasn't worried. He was just happy to be around Yami and excited to be sneaking into a castle surrounded by enemies at every turn. This was just like he felt with them before, exhilarated.

“He's Ok Yami.” Yuugi murmured.

“Yeah...I know he is...”

Yuugi smiled at the automatic answer. Did he have this conversation with Juria and Seto all the time? Suddenly Atem walked around the tree and sat down beside Yami with a sigh. “Sorry I took so long, they have guards EVERYWHERE. The only way in is through the mirror or Yuugi and then I don't know how bad it is in there or where we would even be able to appear without being ambushed by dozens of guards.”

Yami sighed. “Well....We could try appearing in our room.”

“I don't think that will work. What if there are cards in there?” Yuugi didn't like the odds of all of this.

“They can't get into our room remember? We have it locked a special way.” Atem pointed out. “But there are so many diamond cards here....I don't think anyone in the castle is alive or here...”

Yuugi tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He just couldn't believe that. “I still want to look for them.”

Atem sighed but nodded all the same. “Very well then, Yuugi. We will look quickly but after that we must leave. Alright?”

Yuugi nodded, lacing his fingers into Yami and Atem's hands he closed his eyes he thought about the pillows and decorations of the Twin's room. The three of them were engulfed in black smoke and disappeared from behind the tree. Reappearing inside the room, hands still entwined, all sitting on the pillows. “Everyone in one piece?”

“Yes. Have your tail?” Yami teased.

Looking under him at the soft black tail, Yuugi smiled triumphantly. “Yes! We are in business.”

Yami laughed while Atem stood, holding his hands out for them; who happily took them and stood. Yuugi looked around the room as the twins went immediately for things they needed. He had no idea what to grab, if anything. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You can look outside and see if there are any guards, Yuugi.” Yami suggested as he grabbed a bag from under his bed.

“Okay.”

Yuugi walked over to the door and rest his forehead against it. Closing his eyes he envisioned the hallway and when he opened his eyes he could see the hallway and some diamond cards walking down it. Blinking a few times Yuugi got the great idea to send his ears out there. As soon as he did he picked up on their conversation.

“When is The Creator coming?” The Diamond 8 asked the Diamond 9.

“I don't think he's coming today. He said something about visiting his new bride. I have no idea what that means.”

“Queen of Spades is back I guess...So what are we doing with the prisoners then?”

“Beheading them at Dawn.” The Diamond 9 sounded positively excited about such a horrible thing.

Yuugi's stomach turned at the thought of losing all of his new friends from the castle. Not long after they finished their conversation, Mai walked towards the cards with Masumi right beside her. He gasped when he saw her. Mai looked so different in Wonderland. She was dressed in the most luxurious red satin and had shoes made of diamonds. Her gown was more of a modern style, unlike Juria's white puffy gown. The sides of the dress had large diamond shape cut outs that started under her arms and ended at her mid thigh. The points connected together in the middle of her waist and her back. It was a very revealing dress, but that stopped surprising him about three days of being in wonderland.

“8, 9. Have you seen anything? The hatter says he can sense someone in the castle.” Mai tilted her head up and looked down on the cards.

Both bowed their heads, refusing to meet her gaze. “No, My Queen. We have seen no one.” 9 said with all of the courage he could muster.

“See my love? There is no one here. We have looked everywhere and I am hungry.” Mai seductively swayed her bare hips as she wrapped her arms around the hatter's neck.

“Ha ha ha. Our priority is to make sure no one enters this castle, not THAT.” The hatter laughed madly sending chills up and down Yuugi's spine. “Wait for our master to bring the new Jabberwocky. The strongest of all his kind and then our army will be unstoppable. We will have plenty of time for _that_ then.”

“And we will rule Wonderland together.” Mai finished and they shared a hungry kiss.

Pulling away from the door his eyes and ears reappeared on his head in a puff of black smoke. Yuugi felt numb as he walked over to a lounge chair and plopped down, thinking. There had to be a way to save his friends. 

“See anything?”

“I heard the cards talking about prisoners. They are going to kill everyone tomorrow at dawn.” Yuugi whispered sullenly.

Atem and Yami looked at each other, then at Yuugi. Atem had a large pack full of things already strapped to his back, Yami had his medium sized back slung over his shoulder, also full. Both men didn't know what to say or do until Yuugi stood up from the chair still not having come up with a plan of escape. “I guess its time to leave then...”

“Did the cards say where they are being held?”

“I'm assuming the dungeon. They just said 'prisoners'...They didn't really say anything else about it.” Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to remember.

“Well we can go there and have a quick look. I've been complaining about the lighting down there to Juria for years. This time it will work to our advantage.” Yami smiled smugly and grabbed Yuugi's shoulder.

“One problem brother. Yuugi's never been to the dungeon area.” Atem pointed out.

“Actually I have. Juria taught me how to sword fight down there.” Yuugi smiled at the memory.

“So you can sword fight?” Yami inquired, sounding fairly impressed.

Yuugi blushed at the fire in Yami's eyes. “Yes...well kinda.”

“I insist after this you spar with us. Juria teaches very well.” Atem reached out and grabbed Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi smiled at them both before Masumi's words pushed to the forefront of his thoughts. “There was more. Mai and Masumi were out there. You were right Atem, they are planning on getting a Jabberwocky.”

Atem raised a brow at Yuugi and responded much like he would have when he was a Pharaoh. “Does this worry you?”

“Yes, it means they are going after Mokuba.” Yuugi frowned.

“I would not worry too much about it Kitten.” Atem squeezed his hand gently. “Serenity has been DYING for him to get here for years.”

Yami smiled and shook his head. “That is true but we really need to hurry.”

Yuugi gave Yami a curt nod before closing his eyes to focus on the place Juria had trained him. The room was huge and very dimly lit. He tried to make them appear in the corners out of the light. Opening his eyes to look around he exhaled a sigh of relief. Not only was the room dark but it was the exact room the prisoners were in. His relief was cut short however when he realized that almost half of the prisoners were already dead and lying in a pile on the other side of the room. A young card, two, no older than serenity in the real world ran up to Yuugi and threw her arms around his waist. “Master Yuugi?! Master Yami and Master Atem too! Are you here to rescue us?”

Yuugi smiled at the girl and returned the embrace. “Yes we are.”

The girl's smile grew even bigger as she ran over to the other cards and servants. “Yuugi...oh aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”

Yuugi looked up to see Four holding an unconscious Three in his arms. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I-I don't know...but I have hope. That's good enough for now.” Four smiled sadly and pulled her closer to him.

“OK everyone I need all of you to touch Yuugi. He's gonna get us out of here.” Atem commanded in a low voice so as not to be heard by the guards.

Everyone nodded and complied almost immediately. Yuugi was uncomfortable with everyone's hands on him but he knew this was the only way. He was also uncomfortable with the sheer amount of people he was moving. This could get ugly if he wasn't concentrating.

“Four, hold Three's hand to me. I don't know if it will transfer through you...ya know?” Yuugi smiled at the card as he took the girls hand in his and placed it on him.

“Okay everyone hold...”

“Whats going on in here?!”

A Diamond 10 walked into the room. The man was enormous and carried a large heavy ax. Yuugi's eyes widened in alarm. This was the distraction he was dreading.

“Now would be a great time to go, My love.” Atem mumbled not moving his eyes away from the beast of a card.

Yuugi took a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes. He imagined being in the grass pasture outside of the Castle of Hearts where Serenity had brought them. As he felt the cloud of smoke consume the group of people he felt himself being torn into dozens of pieces. A piece for each person in the room. The pieces were all confused and in the wrong order, but Yuugi kept trying to focus all of the pieces to that grass pasture. When he felt all of the pieces finally fall into place he opened one of his eyes. “Atem...what's the damage?”

“Well...Your tail's here...and I think I see everyone...no one is screaming in pain I think that counts as a success.”

Yami stood and looked around at everyone. “OK everyone. Go inside and ask for the Red King. Tell him what's going on and report to Ryou, or where ever the Red King tells you. Is that clear?”

Everyone bowed and praised them as they ran into the castle. Four didn't move however. He stared at Three not really knowing what to do. Yuugi scooted over to the pair and rest his hand on top of Four's. “Go inside.”

“I can't stay here. The King does not need another cook...We are such low numbers...Only the Queen ever gave us any mind. No doctor will see a Three...”

“They have doctors here and they could use a great cook and his assistant. Ryou will insist the doctor look at her.”

“Ryou is here? Oh yes...He's the White Rabbit...I thought he'd be long gone by now.”

Yuugi smiled proudly. “Ryou is the best White Rabbit Wonderland has ever seen. At least that's what I keep hearing.”

Four nodded in agreement before scooping the girl into his arms and standing. Yuugi watched as he disappeared into the castle and prayed Ryou could help them. Getting up to his feet, he looked at Yami and Atem. “Well I guess we have been set back a few days on our journey huh?”

“Are you feeling okay Yuugi? We can stay here to rest if that is what you wish.” Atem brushed Yuugi's bangs from his face gently.

“No no..I mean yeah... moving everyone was no picnic but I can walk. Just not...anything else.” Yuugi smiled weakly.

The truth was he wasn't sure if he could walk either but he knew how important this journey was. Atem didn't seem to be having any of Yuugi's protests as he set his bag down on the ground and made Yuugi get on his back like Yami carried him before. “Better Kitten?”

Yuugi just huffed in defeat while Yami picked up the other bag and walked down the path. Atem followed close behind him in silence until Yuugi finally spoke up. “So...What did you grab?”

“Swords, armor, my hookah...that's very important...” Atem sounded so serious that Yuugi had to laugh. “We also grabbed some magical items we acquired from the last caterpillar that we believe will help us in tracking another one and knowing what to expect from them.”

“Did you grab any of those comfy pillows?”

“Ha ha...No Kitten. I forgot all about that.” Atem smiled, adjusting Yuugi on his back a little better.

Something started gnawing at the back of Yuugi's mind though. Something about Juria and the Queen of Spades and something about how worried Atem was about it. “Okay, so I think I get the whole 'Juria's heart was dying so the King gave her half of his heart to help stabilize her' thing. I get that, but what I don't get is why her heart was dying in the first place. Plenty of people live long after their spouses die. Why is this such a big deal?”

“Juria and Noa are soul mates. Like we are.” Yami answered casually.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Yuugi pressed.

“It means, Kitten, that same feeling of despair you had when we left is the same feeling she has every day. She had given him her whole heart. He gave her his. When he died she couldn't handle it and madness started to infect her from the inside out.”

“So that can happen to any of us.”

“Yes but it wont happen to us. We finally have you back Yuugi. Nothing will take that from us.” Atem whispered towards his shoulder.

Yuugi considered what Atem had said at first until Yami's words finally sunk in. “ NOA?! You mean Noa Kaiba?!”

“Ow Yuugi. Must you yell in my ear?” Atem cringed.

“Oh sorry Atem.” Yuugi's mind started reeling at this new discovery. “Noa Kaiba has teal colored hair and blue eyes...So does Masumi...Do you think they are the same person?”

Atem frowned deeply in thought and so did Yami. It was obvious that they hadn't considered that before. Finally Yami shook his head. “I don't think it is him. If it were then he'd have the same heart condition that Juria has.”

“Yes but if the Cheshire Cat has bespelled him then he might be able to work though it. Especially if he believes Juria doesn't love him anymore or has betrayed him.” Atem looked down at his feet. “The only way we would know though, is if they come together and their hearts don't react.”

“That sounds like a pretty specific situation to happen randomly...” Yuugi rested his chin on Atem's shoulder with a sigh. “That probably won't happen so we will never know.”

“This is Wonderland, Kitten. Impossible things happen every day.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yuugi woke to see Tea and Ryou playing a game of cards on the table next to him. Unwilling to move, he just watched and listened to their conversation. Tea shook her head, looking down at her hand discouragingly. “Its really hard Ryou...How did you do this for years with Bakura?”

“I'm not an assertive person...I guess it just comes naturally.” Ryou smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well I am an assertive person. I've never let anyone tell me what to do now I'm literally at the mercy of anything they say or want; they don't even need to want anything. Malik told me to leave the room because he was mad and I did. He didn't really want me to leave but because he did when he said it I moved. There has to be something I can do Ryou...”

“You can try sarcasm.” Ryou said laying down a suit and discarding.

“What do you mean?” Tea laughed at the ridiculous suggestion before looking down at the card. “Rummy.”

“Damn it...” Ryou cursed under his breath. “I mean when they tell you to do something, like leave the room. Say something like, 'anything you wish, I didn't want to explain myself anyway' while you are leaving. Just to get the last word in.”

Tea snorted before laughing uproariously. “Oh my god! That's perfect! You are the perfect person to ask about this.”

Ryou stared at Tea with a half proud half offended look on his face. “Just play your hand Tea.”

Tea laid down several cards before discarding. “Is that what you did with Bakura?”

Ryou's eyes seemed to glass over as he picked up a card from the deck. Tea smiled sadly at Ryou, Yuugi couldn't tell if it was because of the game or because he seemed upset. “I win.”

“The answer is no. He didn't appreciate the passive aggressiveness. If I wanted something I had to fight for it.” Ryou looked into Tea's eyes, Yuugi felt his heart breaking at the lost look in Ryou's eyes. “But he never let me win.”

“You're different now. He won't win this time.” Yuugi spoke firmly.

Tea jumped at Yuugi's voice. “Oh Yuugi...I didn't know you were awake.”

“I know.” Yuugi smirked.

Ryou looked down at the cards with a heavy sigh. “How are you so sure Yuugi?”

“Because you're our friend and because you're the only one of us who's unaffected by Wonderland.”

Tea looked at Ryou with a huge smile and nodded in agreement. “Yep, you are most definitely the only one of us keeping it together.”

“Joey and Kaiba are keeping it together just fine.”

“Kaiba has no idea whats going on and Joey has the stubbornness of an ox. Even if it was bothering him, he'd never admit it.” Tea giggled.

“I guess...” Ryou mumbled while absentmindedly twirling his fingers through his hair.

Yuugi tried to sit up and comfort Ryou when a hand pushed him back down. Blinking his eyes open he saw Atem over him. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Atem quickly put his hand over it. That's when Yuugi smelled blood and the most alluring scent he had ever smelled in his life. Yuugi's mind began to cloud over as he remembered Tea telling him about the smell It had to be the roses, but his knowledge of what was happening didn't seem to sway how his body was reacting. For a brief moment he remembered wondering why Atem wasn't effected, then his mind went blank. He couldn't feel, think, or hear but he kept smelling that wonderful scent as it permeated his very soul.

\-------

Yuugi stared up into darkness unsure of where he was. Luckily the scent was gone...at least he thought it was gone. He still couldn't move but it felt like his arms were bound instead. Panic welled up inside of him, making it hard to breath. He had to find Atem and Yami, what if something had happened to them? His panic almost disappeared entirely as sheer will to find them took over his desire to run. “Atem?! Yami!”

Yuugi struggled against the ropes for a second before deciding that they were impossible to break. Willing his hands to disappear he easily removed the ropes before bringing his hands back. Still unable to see even his hands, Yuugi tried to sit up. His muscles were stiff and his head felt heavy, but all in all he seemed intact. Squinting and reaching out into the darkness, Yuugi tried to find something in the area around him that would tell him where he was. Reaching out his fingers brushed against something. Quickly flinching back, he gulped and reached out to the thing again. Feeling around he realized it was a person. “Yami?”

Taking a shaky breath Yuugi leaned down to try and smell them better. The scent of the roses had really messed with his nose and all of his other senses. It was hard to smell anything at all and if he would have bet on it, he would have said that no one was in this place with him. He was apparently wrong.

“Yami...” Yuugi whispered in his ear. “Are you alright?”

This was definitely Yami, and the more Yuugi stayed leaned down the more he was smelling other bodies in the darkened room as well. He couldn't smell Atem though and that worried him. Kissing Yami's neck for a pulse and then kissing his lips to make sure he was breathing, Yuugi sighed a little in relief. At least Yami was breathing, which meant he was alive. So why wasn't he waking up? Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami with the intention of vanishing them out of there when he realized that he couldn't. He couldn't leave Atem and he had no idea where to go to get back to find him. Immediately Yuugi started to feel exhausted. “Damn it...That's why you aren't waking up...they drugged you...”

\------- 

Yuugi woke up in his hospital bed feeling very lightheaded. “Tea!”

Opening his eyes and looking around, he realized the room was empty. Moving as quickly as he could with his injuries, Yuugi rolled out of bed to look at the room better. “Tea's purse...she wouldn't have left without that.”

Yuugi disconnected himself from everything except the IV, which he noticed he could take with him, and left the room to find Tea. She had to be in the cafeteria or somewhere close. She just had to. Yuugi held onto his aching chest as he walked down the empty hospital hallway. He wondered if anyone was in the hospital at all as he rounded the corner that read cafeteria with an arrow pointing down the hall. “Tea!”

The aching turned into burning, then stinging as he walked. Soon he was overcome with pain and exhaustion and collapsed to his knees. Gritting his teeth, Yuugi tried to fight off the dread he felt in his heart. “Yuugi?!”

Yuugi looked up to see Tea running towards him with two nurses behind her. “Tea...You have to tell the roses to let us go...”

“What? What are you talking about?” Tea held onto Yuugi's shoulders so he wouldnt fall forward as he tried to stay awake.

“Atem...is missing...The roses... tell them to ...” Yuugi couldn't hold on any longer and collapsed from exhaustion.

\-------

When he opened his eyes he was being held up under a bright light. Squinting as he adjusted to the light, he realized it was the sun; he was outside again. “A feast for the new Queen and the beautiful Ace! Bring them inside the castle, the King will wish to inspect them before they are butchered.”

Yuugi tried to keep up with who ever was holding him up but was having a hard time concentrating with the intoxicating scent. His mind started to haze over again but this time he wasn't going to allow that. He had to save Yami and Atem, and he needed to hold out for Tea.

“Tea...” Yuugi breathed softly as he tried to will his voice to work. “I must find Tea...”

“Tea? Isn't that the name of our new Ace?” A high pitched raspy voice filled Yuugi's ears.

“Yes...well...We are taking him to the King the Ace will be there as well.” Another voice responded.

Yuugi tried to focus, he really did, but the next thing he knew, the world went white.

\------- 

The next thing he knew, he thought he heard a woman's voice as his mind came back into focus. “You're doing great Cheshire Cat. It is a good thing our Ace values your lives so much.”

Sitting up a little, Yuugi rubbed his eyes trying to see. A beautiful woman with red hair looked directly at him before looking down at the ground in front of him. Yuugi followed her gaze and saw Atem and Yami laying on each side of him, asleep. “Atem! Yami? What's wrong with them?”

“They are just asleep, the girls gave them tea to make them sleep. This will help them wake up.” Tea explained, walking into his field of vision she knelt down and set a teapot in front of him before getting up and walking away. “Be safe, Yuugi. I wish I could stay longer.”

Before Yuugi could argue she was gone, as well as the cards and roses that were with her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and hastily grabbed the teapot. Carefully he poured a little into each of their mouths. Luckily it didn't take long before Atem opened his eyes. “Yuugi? Is that really you?”

Yuugi sobbed as he hugged him. “I thought you were gone.”

“What happened?” Yami mumbled as he tried to sit up.

“Yami!” Yuugi let Atem go and leaped at Yami, knocking him back to the ground.

“Fun story, Yami. Our kitten isn't affected by the roses like most people are.” Atem declared as he laid back down on the grass. “He can withstand the scent of about four roses before he just blacks out. I say blacks out and not passes out because he’s completely unresponsive even if his eyes are open.”

Yuugi grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. You aren't the reason we got caught.” Yami whispered shyly.

“Yeah...you were completely quiet and still. Yami on the other hand...”

“Look I'm not used to the smell like you are. What was I supposed to do?” Yami retorted.

“Not give us away.” Atem replied.

Yuugi just smiled at both of them. “I'm just happy you both are alive.”

Atem and Yami looked at Yuugi with confused smiles. “Were you awake?”

Yuugi nodded. “I woke up when they were taking us to the castle but you weren't with me and Yami was given some kind of sleeping tea. I thought he was dead for a minute there...”

Yami sat up again and wrapped his arm around Yuugi's shoulder. “So how did we end up out here?”

“I got Tea to save us.” Yuugi looked back towards the castle. “I had to leave my hospital room to find her but she saved us. I think I'm going through surgery again because I'm WIDE awake.”

Yami and Atem shared worried glances but remained quiet. Yuugi didn't seem to notice anything as he snuggled closer to Yami. Atem smiled fondly while he spoke to Yuugi. “Well Kitten, I know we scared you but that cut out at least a day of our trip.”

“Yeah and we all are fully rested. We should make good time.” Yami added before kissing Yuugi on the cheek. “Let's get going.”

\-------

Yuugi looked into the fire and hugged his knees to his chest. He'd been walking all day and now that they had made camp, all he could think about was how sad Tea had looked. She had been crying, how had he not noticed before? He let her down and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He had to wait until he was out of anesthesia to even think about talking to her. That's if he didn't mess anything up with her life in Wonderland. He needed help, Yuugi had to admit, he couldn't have saved them on his own.

Then a whole new list of worries flooded into his mind; he almost lost them. They could have died and they aren't even to the caterpillar's lair yet. Yuugi let them down. All of the damage he did running around the hospital was definitely going to put strain on his grandpa. He let him down too. What if he can't do this? What if Juria misplaced that trust in him? Yuugi shut his eyes as tight as he could, pressing his forehead into his knees.

Yami happened to be watching Yuugi at that moment, having returned from hunting dinner with Atem. He hated that he couldn't just know what was wrong like he had before. They shared the same consciousness once, he used to know everything about Yuugi. Now it seemed like he had to rebuild that connection, but a connection like that is impossible. Impossible to build, impossible to keep, what can he do?

Yami and Yuugi kept quiet mostly, while Atem cleaned and cooked the bellow shaped birds they caught. Atem seemed to be completely oblivious to Yami and Yuugi's distress, or at least he wasn't acting on it. Humming happily to himself as he cooked, Atem was in his element. That was what Yuugi thought, as he watched him sullenly. He envied how happy Atem seemed no matter what. Was that Wonderland's madness or just a wonderfully delicious quirk Atem had?

“Dinner's ready.”

Yuugi made quick work of the food he was given. It was amazing and tasted like a full turkey dinner including the stuffing, gravy, everything. Which was crazy considering it was just the bird and it was not a turkey. Setting the beautifully decorated porcelain plate and tea cup down on the ground Yuugi sat, lost in his thoughts. Until Atem took the plate and cup. “Would you like to take a bath?”

“Huh?”

“There is a hot spring near here. I am SURE you will love it. Come with us.” Atem smiled down at Yuugi, awaiting a response.

Yuugi felt awful and really detested the idea of a bath for some reason. “I'm OK, really. Thanks though.”

Atem raised a brow before picking Yuugi up anyway. “Hey put me down!”

“I said 'come with us' not 'would you like to come with us'. Therefore, I am not asking Kitten.” Atem asserted in the same authoritative tone that made Yuugi quiver.

Yami watched the exchange with utter amusement, especially when he saw Yuugi's reaction to Atem's voice. “It won't take very long Aibou.”

“What if someone steals our things?” Yuugi pointed out.

“We've taken care of that.” Atem dismissed without hesitation.

Yuugi tried to come up with some other excuse but nothing came to mind. Not that he could think of anything but the growing panic of being tossed in cold water or being wet in general. Why was this such a big deal? Of the few irrational outbursts hes ever had in his life, being TERRIFIED of a bath had to definitely be at the top of the list. What was his problem? Why couldn't he stop this? “Atem p-please put me d-down...”

Atem looked at Yuugi with concern but didn't stop walking. Yami observed Yuugi's strange behaviour before grinning. “Atem...I think he's afraid of water.”

“Of course he is. He's a cat.” Atem said it as if it were the most logical thing in the world, making Yuugi feel a little foolish.

“So why are you dragging him to a place where there is water?”

It might have been comforting to know that Yami was just as confused as he was, but he was too frightened to move out of Atem's arms or even speak at this point. Atem just kept walking; no explanation, no slowing down, no nothing. Yami looked at Yuugi held in Atem's arms and wondered if he should stop his brother or not. Atem wouldn't hurt Yuugi, he knew that much, but if he didn't know that what he was doing was hurting...Yami sighed, now extremely conflicted as to what to do, and poor Yuugi was becoming more panicked by the second. Something made him leave Atem to his own devices. Maybe it was because the closer they got to this hot spring the more familiar the area looked. He'd been here before. Something was special about it, but what?

“Close your eyes, Yuugi. I want this to be a surprise.” Yuugi closed his eyes, unable to do much else, especially after Atem sounded so excited.

Yami looked down at his feet, starting to feel like he was letting Yuugi down when a bubble flew into his leg. Now he remembered where he was. This particular hot spring Atem was taking them to, was very special. Before he could reassure Yuugi that everything was going to be ok, Atem looked down at the teen and smiled lovingly. “Keep them closed Yuugi, I want you to see the best part first.”

With every step, more and more bubbles flew through the air. Yami smiled awkwardly at the memory of Atem bringing him here for the first time on their way back from killing the Caterpillar. The worst day of his life turned out to be the beginning of Wonderland as he knew it now. Coming up on the ledge overlooking the hot spring, Atem stopped and tried to set Yuugi down. Yuugi was having none of it and held tightly to Atem's neck. He laughed as he knelt down with Yuugi in his arms. “Kitten, My love...Open your eyes.”

Yuugi took a deep breath, trying to calm his already frayed nerves, and slowly opened his eyes. Just as he did so a bubble flew over and popped on his nose. When he looked past the popped bubble he saw many more floating in the night air. Down below the ledge were several large pools of bubbles almost like huge bathtubs filled with bubble bath soap. Shrouding them were enormous willow trees, sprouting from the center of the pools or lining the sides. The willow trees were strange as well, matching the color of the bubbling froth that floated on the water and into the air. In the bubbles he saw birds, or rubber duckies rather, squeaking and swimming in the pools happily. The site was so ridiculous that Yuugi couldn't help but laugh. The air even smelled clean as he took large gulps of it to try and calm himself. “Rubber Ducks...really?”

“This is Wonderland. We had cake and candy for dinner and breakfast and this makes you question things?” Yami chuckled staring at the pools.

“He he yeah...I guess your right. This is all crazy.” Yuugi breathed and attempted to run his hand through his matted hair. “I guess I do need a bath.”

“We were lying in blood and probably have Rose pollen on us, we all need a bath.” Atem scoffed looking down at his own clothes.

“Okay...I guess I need to at least try.” Yuugi stood up with the help of Atem and they all walked down the side of the ledge to the hot springs.

“Pick one Yuugi.” Atem cooed in Yuugi's ear watching the excitement grow in his eyes.  
Yuugi looked around at all of the springs but just couldn't pick one. Then he saw a wall of willow vines and wondered what was behind it. Yami and Atem watched Yuugi wander over to the vines and pull some aside. His eyes widened at just how beautiful and inviting this spring was. The biggest of all the willow trees grew from the center of the spring. A few roots stuck up over the bubbles and looked perfect to sit on and only get a little wet if he wanted. This was perfect. “How about here?”

Yami chuckled as Atem strode happily right into the vine enclosed spring, fully clothed. Silently walking up beside Yuugi, Yami smiled as he turned to him. Atem suddenly fell into a deep patch of the water, disappearing into the bubbles only to pop up a little further away. “So be careful...I think this is the Grandfather tree...so its deep.”

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. “Do you come here often? You seem to know a whole lot about it.”

Yami blushed as he glanced at Atem, who, again, remained unphased by the question's implications. “Kitten, I have been everywhere in Wonderland. Why would I skip such a peaceful place as this?”

Yuugi gave Atem a playful frown as he tried to quickly come up with a different wording of his question. If Atem wanted to play, he can play back. “Yeah I guess. When was the last time you were here?”

Atem's eyes flashed with reminiscence. “The last time I was here on our way back from killing the Caterpillar a few years ago.”

“And?”

“I took a bath?” Atem questioned before laughing.

“Ugh you are impossible.” Yuugi groaned playfully, meanwhile walking into the perfect temperature water. “Come on Yami. What are you waiting for?”

He thought he'd be more upset about being wet than he was, maybe that was because of the warmth of it. Yami seemed as cautious as he did. The longer he watched out of the corner of his eyes the more his caution changed to shyness. Since when has Yami been shy? Yuugi stepped onto one of the roots and sat watching Yami and Atem swim in the spring, dangling his feet in.

“OK OK I got this now...Why did you want me to see this so badly? And don't say cause its awesome...which it is...but you know what I mean.” Yuugi declared excitedly.

“Ha ha ha! Well, this place is special to Yami and myself, so I want it to be special to you too, Yuugi.”

“Special to you both, why?” Yuugi tilted his head to the side as he swished his tail into the bubbles.

Atem searched Yami's face while he was silently staring into the spring. Taking a moment to collect the words to describe that day, Atem started to remove his soaked clothing. Yuugi couldn't help but ogle Atem's perfectly sculpted upper body as he removed his wet shirt, placing it next to Yuugi on the root. Unfastening his pants, he explained, finally having the right words. “I told you about us killing the Caterpillar. Did I tell you why?”

Yuugi frowned slightly trying to recall. “No I don't think you did.”

“We were sent by the White King because the Caterpillar began to work with the Queen of Hearts in exchange for...food. The Caterpillar was predicting the White Kingdom's attacks and telling her everything she asked. So we were supposed to convince him to stop or to join Noa and Juria. It would have been to his benefit, the power of the White King and Queen could have turned him into a powerful butterfly. Unfortunately, Yami had been here in Wonderland for maybe a month. I had only been in the White Castle for a year and still really didn't trust my new companions. Honestly, looking back on it...I think I had given up on being normal or human and had succumb to Wonderland's madness entirely.” Atem glanced at Yami with too much emotion for Yuugi to even hope to discern. “I was livid with Yami for leaving you and I was even more upset that I was still not sure what side I was on. So we talked to him; we talked to him for a long time. We talked about our future, about Wonderland, about Seto and Juria, and we talked about where everything was going. He saw a Wonderland where the Creator ruled, the Queen of Spades, Juria, became lost in her madness, unable to decipher reality and her delusions, The King of Hearts, Seto, became bitter and cold, no longer human and unable to see value in life. The way the Caterpillar spoke of him he seemed similar to Masumi, maybe worse. He never said what the White King's fate would be, I wonder if he really had any idea, but he did talk to us about you.”

Yuugi smiled and blushed, transfixed on Atem as he took off his pants and set them next to his shirt on the root. “Anything horrific that I don't need to know?”

Atem laughed and judging by the look Yami shot at him before clearing his throat in warning, the answer was a great big yes. “He talked to us about seeing you again. So far he's been right, about everything. Juria is mad, the Creator is ruling.”

“Seto's heart is beating, that in itself was never supposed to happen. No matter what kind of good outcome can come out of all of this shit, Seto is meant to die.” Atem insisted.

“Kaiba is supposed to die?!” Yuugi frowned. “Did you tell anyone about this?”

“No.” They said in unison.

Yami began to take his shirt off, hoping Atem wouldn't make him explain that. Sure enough Atem rose to the challenge. None of this bothered him, he had the utmost faith in the outcome he believed, and he believed Yuugi would be there too. “I didn't see the point in worrying everyone. That is not how this will end.”

“How do you know that?”

“Weren't you paying attention Yuugi? Atem is crazy.” Yami teased lightheartedly and splashed him. “There isn't a lot that bothers him.”

“And you take yourself too seriously and let everything bother you.” Atem retorted with nothing but warmth and tenderness in his voice.

Yami made an offended face and splashed him again before looking directly at Yuugi. “The Caterpillar told us that you would appear in Wonderland, but he said that one of us would be dead before then. If we are all being honest, that would have to be me...or because of me. So after he refused to work with the White King and Queen, and insisted on such a dark existence for Wonderland, we had no remorse getting rid of that horrific creature.”

Yuugi blushed a little when Yami swam in front of him and set his hands on Yuugi's knees. For a split second, Yami's intense crimson eyes were all that he saw; the next second, he was holding his eyes closed as he was pulled backwards into the water. The same strong arms that pulled him in, now held his back flush against Atem's warm body. Yuugi gasped as they broke the surface of the water, quickly wiping the bubbles out of his face. As soon as he could see again, Yuugi's breath hitched as he saw Yami setting his pants up on the root. Yuugi's body lit up with a burning awareness, Atem was naked as well and pressed fully against him. Yuugi wanted to hear the rest of this story, he had a feeling they were trying to distract him on purpose. Unfortunately it was working like a charm.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Then what changed? Both of you are alive.” Yuugi breathed, trying not to sound as compromised as he was.

“We agreed to change.” Atem murmured darkly before fiddling with the fasten of Yuugi's pants.

Before Yuugi could argue another word, Yami had swam up and quickly pressed their mouths together into a deep, sultry kiss. He began to feel his head spin, while Yami and Atem's hands roamed everywhere. Between his labored breathing and the haze clouding his thoughts, Yuugi was amazed the fear of the water, he was now in, somehow made it through and forced him to talk. “I need to get out of the water.”

The simple statement had the three of them moving, despite the small pout on Yami's lips. “I think it would have been fun to make love to you here.”

Yuugi giggled, realizing he was starting to shiver. “Sorry...the water really freaks me out...I'm disappointed too. There goes my dream's of having sex on the beach.”

Atem pulled himself up on the tree roots and helped Yuugi out of the water. Yuugi shook his tail, water flying everywhere before making a very displeased face. Yami was laughing too hard to get out of the water at first, but at least he had the piece of mind to help Yuugi out of his unfastened pants. Atem, being more focused on getting Yuugi less frightened, whispered sweetly in his ear. “We will think of something Yuugi. Can't let one of your dreams slip away from you.”

Yuugi blushed at the romantic sentiment and began taking off his armor and shirt. “Being here with both of you is my dream.”

“You both are adorable, but on a more important note, that root isn't going to hold all of us.” Yami pointed out. “And I'm actually not seeing any of them that will.”

Yuugi scanned the enclosed area of the willow tree and realized Yami was right. “That's fine really...I'm clean now...I can just put my clothes back on.”

“Don't be ridiculous Yuugi. Your clothes are wet, as are ours and we have plans.” Atem glanced around and frowned. “I know it’s here somewhere...wait here Yuugi.”

Atem kissed Yuugi on the neck and fell back into the water. Yami shielded his eyes as the water splashed towards him. “Couldn't have just walked, could you?”

He didn't reply, that was if he even heard Yami. Yuugi giggled and leaned down to help Yami wipe the water out of his face. Yami opened his eyes, locking Crimson with Amethyst, causing them both to smile and blush. “Thank you, Aibou.”

“No problem, Yami...” Yuugi whispered.

Not noticing Yami minimizing the space between them until he felt Yami's hands sliding up his thighs, Yuugi started to close his eyes in anticipation of his kiss. The kiss was stopped however by Atem's triumphant announcement that he found where he was looking for. “Oh sorry...am I interrupting something?”

Atem's smirk could only be described as devilish, and Yuugi had to laugh at Yami's blush because of it. “Yes, you are but that's fine. Where is it?”

“On the other side of the tree of course.” Atem chuckled and ducked back behind the tree, forcing Yuugi and Yami to stare after him.

Yami chose to swim over while Yuugi followed the roots back. Looking down at his wet tail Yuugi decided it was better up higher on the tree so it wouldn't get any more wet. In a puff of black smoke his tail disappeared. Looking up at one of the higher branches, he saw his tail swaying, as if tapping impatiently, on the branch making him giggle. As he continued to make his way over and not fall into the water, he felt Yami's eyes on him the entire time. Yuugi only glanced at him once, just to make sure, and he defiantly was staring; no ogling. Never in his life had he felt so attractive. None of the girls at his school, or the guys for that matter, had ever shone him any interest; even Tea didn't look at him that way. Atem and Yami are the only ones to ever look at him like this. He had to admit he loved the attention now that he had it. All he could think about was how to keep it, but then again, there's only so much he could do right? Especially when he had no idea what the attraction was. Yuugi thought himself to be too short and too childish looking, but he wasn't frail anymore. That had to count for something. His cat ears twitched as he tried to think of something they had liked so much.

Rounding the tree he saw Atem sitting in a shallow pool of water, leaning against some angled stone that the tree seemed to have grown around. “I know this spot is a little wet...but you really aren't going to be laying in it. So you should be fine.”

Atem winked at him, before waving him over. Yuugi wasted no time in making his way around to the pool that Atem sat in. He found it strange that this particular spot was clear of bubbles and his curiosity must have shone on his face, because Atem chuckled. “The sap is what makes the bubbles. This isn’t tree bark; its’ the spring mouth.”

Pointing to a split in the bark Yuugi saw that water flowed under the rocks beneath the tree. As the water flowed over the large flat stone, seemingly locked in the roots of the tree, it mixed with the bubbly water below it creating the bubble bath effect. “Where is the sap?”

Atem gently took his hand and pulled him over to his lap. At first Yuugi wasn't understanding and almost fell but then he quickly caught his balance and managed to kneel, straddling Atem's thighs. Atem reached to the side of him and touched an amber colored substance on the bark. “This is it.”

When Atem reached down away from the bark, Yuugi assumed he was going to wash the 'soap' off of his hands, instead Atem rubbed the sap over Yuugi's hardening cock. He moaned at the contact, expecting it to be sticky instead of slippery like it was. Closing his eyes as Atem stroked him slowly, Yuugi almost didn't hear Atem whisper to him. “Feel good?”

“Yes...” Yuugi breathed, enjoying the feel of Atem's hands on him.

“Good cause this is going to feel even better.” Yami's voice in his ear would have startled him if he weren't already so invested in Atem's sweet torture.

Yuugi tensed a little when he felt Yami's fingers, coated in the sap, sliding over the curve of his ass and down further to circle his entrance. Yuugi had expected, wanted, Yami to slide his fingers inside of him but the fingers disappeared. “Why did you stop?”

“Patience Aibou.” Yami breathed before nipping at the base of Yuugi's neck. “We want you to feel ONLY pleasure and that will take a little longer.”

Yuugi moaned a short reply as Atem pulled him closer and began kissing him. He bucked his hips into Atem's hand, needing him to move faster. Atem moaned into their kiss as Yuugi continued to thrust into his hand. Removing his hand from around Yuugi’s shaft, he used both hands to grab hold of his hips, urging him to grind their erections together. The more Yuugi moved the closer he was to the edge. He didn't expect Yami, who had just been staring up until this point to return his fingers to his entrance, this time pushing two fingers inside as Yuugi rocked back into them. When Yuugi cried out in pleasure, Yami added another. A couple more thrusts and Yami's fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars. Yuugi's body tensed as sparks of pleasure shot through him, all the way down to his curled toes. Yami never stopped hitting that spot inside of him as he came, his release coating his and Atem's torso.

Resting his forehead against Atem's while he came down from his orgasm, Yuugi felt really confused. From what he was told about fingering and sex with another guy, it was supposed to be painful or at the least extremely uncomfortable. Yami, some how, was able to add more fingers without even trying. Why wasn't it like that for him? As if reading his mind Yami hummed in Yuugi's ear. “That was hot...This stuff works really really well.”

The sap; that made sense. It's relaxing, baths are relaxing, the soap or sap had to have a muscle relaxing property to it, making him relax enough to allow for Yami to do what he did. Pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of Atem's breath hitching when he absentmindedly moved, Yuugi huffed. “Sorry Atem... You have to be miserable. Do you want me to keep moving?”

“No kitten. I want you to stop moving for a minute.” Atem whispered, holding Yuugi tightly on top of him.

“You both need to hurry up. I can't wait much longer.” Yami rasped from behind Yuugi.

Atem groaned and gave him a glare which softened when Yami laid his hands on top of Atem's. Now both of them were holding onto his hips and the thought alone was working him up again. He waited until Atem's grip on him lessened before lifting himself up, looking down at the Egyptian man below him. Reaching out to where Atem had gotten the sap, Yuugi coated his hand before bringing it back. Atem's hazy Amaranth eyes looked up at him as he reached between them. Taking Atem's throbbing erection in his hands, he coated him before placing him at his entrance. Atem keened as he watched himself slide into Yuugi. Throwing his head back in pleasure, he panted feeling Yuugi's tight heat surrounding him. Yami pressed his body against Yuugi's back, trusting his hips into his ass causing Yuugi and Atem to moan in unison from the movement.

Placing himself at Yuugi's entrance, Yami slid himself into Yuugi slowly, very slowly. Yuugi cringed a little, apparently even the relaxing properties of the sap had it's limits. Atem noticed Yuugi's discomfort and began kissing up Yuugi's jaw to his lips. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in an attempt to distract him, he released his lip only to plunge his tongue into Yuugi's inviting mouth. Yami leaned down over Yuugi and nipped at his shoulder. “Relax Yuugi. I promise it will feel better soon.”

Quickly becoming lost in Atem's intoxicating kisses and the realization that both of his loves were in him at that exact moment, Yuugi HAD to move. He needed to hear both of them moaning in pleasure, solely because of him. He had to know if they needed this as badly as he did. Rocking his hips, Yuugi moaned low in his throat at the feeling. Yami's grip on his hips tightened to almost bruising, when they guided Yuugi into a steady rhythm. Yami could feel himself flying closer to coming undone with each thrust. Moving one of his hands to Yuugi's shoulder made it easier to guide Yuugi into his thrusts, allowing Yami to thrust deeper into him. “Fuck Yuugi...”

Not long after Yuugi broke the kiss with a long wanton moan. Yami and Atem weren't moving together anymore, instead thrusting into him on their own accord while holding him completely still. From the sinfully delightful mewls coming from Atem underneath him and the howl from Yami behind him, Yuugi senses were bombarded with dangerously powerful pleasure bringing him to the edge of oblivion once again.

“Don't stop...Please don't stop Ahhh!” Yuugi pleaded through pants before Atem moved his hand from his hip to wrap around his erection.

One stroke and Yuugi came undone between them with a howl. Atem felt Yuugi tighten around him and making Yami's movements even more pleasurable. Yami's frantic thrusts quickly sent both of them over the edge, Atem moaning Yuugi's name while Yami cried out. Yuugi moaned again feeling them pulsing inside of him, filling him. Yami trembled as he felt the fire of his orgasm burn through his veins. His grip on Yuugi's shoulder and hip finally relaxing as he gasped for air. Atem wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck, holding him close, while still feeling the effects of their lovemaking.

Laying in the quiet, listening to each other's breathing Yuugi sighed, content. “You both are going to have to carry me all day tomorrow.”

“Worth it.” Yami hummed, kissing his spine.

“Very much worth it.” Atem laughed under Yuugi before patting him on the ass. “But you both are crushing me. Can we get up now?”

Yuugi blushed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “Oh sorry Atem...”

Both Yami and Yuugi got up off of Atem, but it was clear that Yuugi wasn't going to be able to walk back as he fell into Yami. “Too much excitement for you for one day huh, Aibou?”

Yuugi just groaned in response and snuggled into Yami's chest. Atem stood up and walked back into the water. “Let’s get cleaned up. I'm sure our clothes are dry now.”

\-------

Atem dressed and watched Yami help Yuugi stand before walking back over to them. They had all washed again and were ready to head back, but Yuugi still hadn't gotten much of his strength back. “Did we hurt you Yuugi?”

“He he, oh no. I'm just sore and exhausted. I've been up for a long time, I just need sleep I promise Atem.” Yuugi giggled when Atem picked him up and carried him out of the hot spring just as he carried him to the springs.

Yami followed them out of the hot springs and up the ledge. The bubbles still floating effortlessly in the air as he reached the top. Something pulled him to look back at the comforting view, and as he did so, he remembered...

 

“Come with me Yami.” Atem sighed. “We are almost there.”

Yami didn't bother looking up from the ground while following Atem through the forest. He hadn't seen Yuugi in over a month and after leaving the Caterpillar's lair he also knew he would never see him again. Atem's indifference infuriated him, but not nearly as much as this 'fate' he seemed to be doomed to have. Yuugi would be disappointed to see him this way. Why didn't that change how he felt? The translucent bubbles in the air couldn't even lift his spirit.

Atem glanced back at him periodically, whether it was to make sure he was there or to check for any changes in his mood; Yami didn't know. Looking up towards Atem, Yami wondered why he seemed so different from the memories he had of him. They were the same people or at least that's what he thought when he left the White Castle. Now he wasn't sure who the hell Atem was, because he certainly wasn't the brother from his memories. This man was crazy and impulsive, he was living on a completely different plain of existence than Yami.

“Take a bath...it will help you relax.” Atem whispered.

Yami nodded and sat down next to the bubbling hot spring. Glancing up at him while he walked away, Yami wondered why he was still with Atem in the first place. Even though he wasn't who Yami had expected, Atem seemed so lost and just as confused and lonely as Yami was. After thousands of years in this place, who wouldn't be? Something was keeping him with Atem, something in how Atem was treating him. Almost like...no that's impossible.

Yami undressed and sank into the warm water. This part of the spring was shallow, only reaching his stomach as he sat down; hugging his knee to his chest. The position felt comforting, maybe because he had sat like this with Yuugi when both of them were feeling discouraged. The slight amount of comfort he had gained quickly flew out the window as regrets of leaving Yuugi pushed their way to the front of his mind.

“Don't cry Yami....That Caterpillar doesn't know what he's talking about.” Atem murmured comfortingly as he knelt down in front of Yami.

Looking up and blinking in embarrassment, Yami gasped hearing Atem's voice out of no where. Atem didn't sound nearly as confident as he had for the last month, making Yami wonder why. “Sorry to have startled you.”

“No its fine...” Yami cleared his throat looking away from Atem, still embarrassed. “How can you be so sure?”

Atem didn't answer, instead he asked a different question. “How much do you remember now? I know you remembered nothing before and even when the puzzle took you to Egypt it made up memories for you.”

“I remember you if that's what you’re asking.”

“What do you remember?”

Yami sighed, realizing Atem wasn't going to answer him. He might as well play along. “I remember growing up away from you. I never even knew about you until I was twelve. Then I remember after those twelve years of being taught to be a soldier and a prince, I found out you were taught the same thing and that we were supposed to live the same life. One as the prince the other as his bodyguard.”

Yami laughed wiping the tears from his face. “And we used to race in the morning for who was who. You always wrapped me up in my blankets and pushed me out of bed so that you could be the prince.”

Atem smiled and nodded. “Yes I remember that. I also remember having to share everything with you.”

Yami looked into Atem's eyes, realizing Atem was talking about Yuugi. “Decided we need to fight to the death over Yuugi?”

Atem laughed and sat in the water. “Yes and no. That is what the Caterpillar was insinuating...if you didn't catch it earlier.”

“No...Honestly I didn't.” Yami admitted sheepishly.

Nothing would have prepared him for what Atem said next. “I know you didn't. That is because you aren't that 15 year old that fought me tooth and nail because Nefera kissed me instead of you.”

“And you aren't the brother that thought I was a worthless, power hungry Pharaoh.”

Atem nodded slowly with a strange smile. “I was wrong.”

“You are never wrong.” Yami smiled back with the similar strange smile, maybe it was not as strange as he thought.

“I am never wrong and you never lose. We really would have been perfect.” Atem leaned forward slightly, tilting his head to the side so his bangs rest in front of his face a little. “What changed?”

“Yuugi.” Yami answered quickly. “He is always right and he never loses. He is perfect.”

“He never thought so.” Atem added getting back up on his knees. “But he thought we were perfect, when we were together. That is what changed. We stopped being brothers thousands of years ago and with Yuugi we started being partners. We learned to be together...I want to stay together.”

 

Yami turned away from the view on the ledge and began catching up to Atem and Yuugi. Pressing his fingertips to his lips, Yami smiled remembering Atem had kissed him not long after saying that. It was their first kiss and now Yami had so much more to remember at this place. Grandfather willows really do bring happiness. Pulled out of his thoughts from the sound of Yuugi’s adorable purring, Yami suddenly started laughing. “Yuugi! I think you forgot your tail again.”

“Damn it!”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Staring at the familiar white ceiling tiles of his hospital room, Yuugi wondered why he didn't feel the pain in his chest like he did before. Assuming it was some really good pain medicine or maybe a little of the anesthesia still taking effect Yuugi sat up in the bed. Looking down at his tail as it swished over the edge of the bed, he became really confused. “Is this a dream?”

Suddenly the entire hospital shook with so much force that the hospital bed toppled over, spilling Yuugi onto the floor. He watched as all of the machines and chairs toppled over in the room before he heard a loud boom which sounded a lot like thunder. Covering his ears and head as the windows shattered from the force of whatever made that sound, he waited until the ground beneath him settled before scrambling to his feet. His plan was to get out of the hospital, but as he stood and looked out of the broken windows, his plans vanished in the blink of an eye. Outside he saw Wonderland in ruins as a battle raged on. The force that shook the hospital was a spell used by Mai, diamond shards littered the ground along with impaled bodies. This was a battle that he never envisioned when reading about them in history books. Most of the people fighting in this battle were just civilians. Was all of Wonderland ready to die? Is this what things were leading up to?

A flash of light blinded him for a second, drawing his attention to where it originated. Squinting and drawing closer to the windows, Yuugi saw two familiar faces: Juria, Queen of Spades, and alongside her, Yami fought the Mad Hatter. It looked like they were losing and that became painfully apparent when the Hatter's hammer slammed into a mirror Juria used to shield Yami and herself, shattering it. The sound of broken glass filled Yuugi's ears as the image of the battle began to crack and shatter as well. “Yuugi?”

Yuugi's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. “Atem....I'm sorry...did I wake you up again?”

“No, this time, I was already awake. Nightmare again?” Atem smiled at Yuugi, pulling him closer.

“I swear the closer we get to that damn lair the worse these nightmares get.” Yuugi panted. “I remember it this time though.”

“Well quickly tell me about it before you forget.” Atem chuckled.

Yuugi told him about the mirror and the hospital room. He also made a point to say, he only saw Yami on the battlefield. “We lost.”

“It sounds that way.”

“You really don't worry about anything do you?” Yuugi huffed in annoyance.

“I like to let you and Yami worry about this kind of thing. The battle will go fine, the Caterpillar is just trying to scare us away.”

“I thought you killed the last Caterpillar.”

“It seems there is another. That is the only explanation for your dreams.” Atem soothingly ran his hand over Yuugi's shoulder blade before continuing. “We are losing currently though. Even Juria feels that way.”

“How would you know what Juria thinks?”

“Those of us that stay here. Like Yami and I, do not dream, we envision.” Atem explained. “Some of us see the future, some see the past, others see thoughts and feelings of friends or enemies. Juria and I are connected through our dreams. We always have been since she arrived in Wonderland.”

“Why? Why not Yami or Masumi? Why her?” Yuugi whispered feeling Yami stir behind him.

“I believe Juria was brought to Wonderland because of the display of selflessness in protecting Seto. She manages to surprise me at every turn, manipulating the mirrors of Wonderland, killing the Queen of Hearts, becoming the White Queen instead of taking more power and becoming the Queen of Spades and coming up with a plan to send Seto back to the real world, permanently. I decided to dream of her because I wanted proof that her acts of selflessness are real and not tools to gain something greater for herself. I stay dreaming of her because I want to make sure to keep her just as she is. Luckily for both of us her madness has not reached what's left of her heart yet. Which is a comforting thought.”

“You can decide what you dream about? Does everyone get that decision?” Yuugi looked up into Atem's eyes and saw how conflicted he was in answering him.

“Some times.”

Yuugi frowned, Atem just lied to him, looking him straight in the eyes, he lied to him. About to call Atem out on it Yami groaned from behind him. “Really Atem? You can't lie any better than that? I'm half asleep and looking away from you and I can tell you're lying.”

Yami rolled over and wrapped his arm around Yuugi, pulling him away from Atem; Yuugi let him. “I can't believe I never thought to ask you about that...”

Yuugi stared at Atem thinking he was going to explain, defend himself, or something, but the Egyptian didn't say a word. This was obviously something he needed to delve into. Atem wasn't going to get away with lying to him. “Start talkin'.”

“I can't.”

“You can at least tell me why you lied to me.” Yuugi stated firmly.

“I will tell you when we get to the Caterpillar's lair.” Atem mimicked Yuugi's firmness. “All I can tell you now is that I was never meant to be a hunter and to answer why I still dream of her. Juria knows my secret.”

Yuugi couldn't say anything except an 'OK' which surprised both Yami and himself. Atem stood and started to get dressed, without looking at or saying anything to them. Kissing Yuugi's shoulder, Yami started to get up as well. “Are you making breakfast Yuugi?”

“Atem normally makes breakfast.” Yuugi mumbled glancing at Atem.

“Yeah well...he's pouting and I am awful at cooking.” Yami admitted with a chuckle as he grabbed his pants.

“We aren't making breakfast. There is a village not far from here before the Caterpillar's lair. We will stop there.” Atem said flatly.

“Yep pouting.” Yami smirked when Atem glared at him. “The tavern in the village has the best breakfast. all you can eat, greasy and delicious.”

Yuugi laughed and dressed before helping clean up their camp. He was quickly becoming angry with himself for getting Atem in the mood he was in. Atem always made things fun and now he wasn't doing anything. He and Yami weren't any better, having started to worry about Atem. No one talked, no one smiled, no interaction whatsoever, as they made their way through the forest. Soon they came across a clearing with farmland. “Where are the farmers?”

Atem and Yami looked around but seemed to be unable to answer Yuugi's question. Walking through the field Atem noticed smoke in the direction of the village. “The Cheshire Cat wouldn't be interested in a village....would he?”

“You think it was attacked?” Yami asked before reaching for his bow and an arrow.

“Yes I do.” Atem ran towards the smoke, Yuugi and Yami running after him.

Reaching the village Yuugi gasped. The entire thing was destroyed, but there were no people anywhere. The damage to the huts and the tavern were strange to Yuugi, almost like a bite was taken out of them. Atem looked around and sighed in disappointment. “There really is a new Caterpillar...we need to destroy the lair then...”

“Yes we do. Hopefully the Cheshire Cat hasn't figured out that it's here.” Yami breathed.

“Well...do you want to go now or eat something first?” Yuugi questioned while looking around the ruins of the tavern for any survivors. “Why wouldn't there be any signs of blood, or bodies, or anything? I mean I remember you saying that he eats people but it almost looks like they went willingly.”

“It does doesn't it.” Yami hummed.

“That isn't good...” Atem's shoulders slumped. “That means there's a butterfly too...”

“Okay now we have a problem.” Yami growled, grabbing Atem's shoulder to make him look at him. “We, the three of us, can't take down a butterfly. The last butterfly was killed by Serenity...we had to have a dragon kill it! What are you planning on doing?!”

“Juria asked us to get something that would help. That's what I'm going to do.”

“Atem I don't think that charging in to our death's is a good idea.” Yuugi pleaded, trying to get Atem to see reason.

“What are we going to do then?!” Atem shouted desperately. “We can't let this go. A butterfly under His control will end everything before it even begins.”

Yuugi smiled reassuringly. “Atem calm down. We aren't leaving you, we'll figure something out...but running in isn't going to work.”

“I think doing this ourselves isn't going to work.” Yami retorted.

“Yes I see your point Yami, but we can do this. You both killed a Caterpillar before, what's different about a butterfly besides that it can fly?”

“They can predict your movements.” Atem sighed.

“Well...damn....” Yuugi replied at a loss for words. “Okay so basically what you're saying is we would have to overpower it so that no other strategic tactic is needed, because they won't work.”

“Yes.” Atem and Yami said in unison.

Yuugi hummed in thought. “I could get Serenity.”

Atem frowned at Yuugi. “It took us a week to get here it will take you a week to go back.”

“Not if he poofs there.” Yami chuckled and rubbed Yuugi's cat ear. “Although Serenity might not be there. We have no contact with the castle and no contact with our friends in the real world.”

“All the more reason for me to go back. I can get her and be back here in less than a day...less than an hour if everything goes smoothly.”

“Nothing goes smoothly...but I guess that's really our only option. Serenity is the only one that could overpower them.” Atem bit his bottom lip nervously. “No, that won't work. If anything happens to her then she can't get Mokuba...she is needed at the castle.”

Before Yami could argue something in the air caught his attention. “Get down!”

Yuugi looked up and saw the silhouette of a butterfly coming straight for them, but before he could get a good look at it two sets of hands grabbed him and hauled him inside the broken down tavern. The butterfly landed on the building next to them, the sheer weight of the enormous insect crumbled the rest of the structure to dust. Atem and Yami held Yuugi still as he watched through a crack in the wall.

“Are you sure you saw them Master?” A feminine, raspy voice asked.

“Yes...I know I saw the kitten at least.”

Yuugi watched as the butterfly's long tongue seemed to be tasting the air. It turned and Yuugi got a glimpse of its face. The butterfly had the upper body of a human woman and eerie, large insect eyes to match the long tongue. Her long black insect legs shifted a little so that she could taste more of the air. She had to be the same size as Serenity when she was in her dragon form. “He was here master but no matter what I do he will get away. It is so.”

“No matter, Mirza. The fake Alice is who we are after.”

Yuugi watched as the butterfly woman flapped her colorful wings and flew away, causing more of the village to crumble. After the butterfly was long gone Atem let out the breath he was holding. Yami turned to Atem and smiled mischievously, kissing him on the cheek. “Well Atem, we don't need to worry about killing the butterfly now.”

“That's perfect. We can go in, destroy the lair and I can take us back to Joey and make sure he's okay.” Yuugi took a deep breath and released it. “Serenity will take care of the butterfly I'm sure.”

Atem nodded and stood up, helping Yuugi and Yami out of the tavern. “Let's get going.”

\-------

The cave mouth was covered in bones and blood, which was to be expected but it didn't seem to help Yuugi. The stench of rotting flesh made him gag as they entered the cave and unfortunately, Yuugi was the first one to enter. Atem and Yami held onto his shoulders since they couldn't see anything while Yuugi's night vision came in handy. Another wonderful perk of being a kick ass cat right? Yuugi wanted to talk to them to ease the tension and help calm his fears, but he knew talking would give them away. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, further into the depths of Wonderland. It was interesting how much stuff was shoved into the dirt walls of the caves. Clocks, tea sets, parasols and shoes, all sticking out of the dirt as if it were dug up that way. Yuugi had to stifle his laughter at the pair of bloomers hanging upside down from the edge of a coat rack. The clocks and porcelain dolls had to be the creepiest things he saw in the darkness. All the clocks still worked, ticking time away as they trudged forward. Most of the dolls were broken or missing parts which was particularly disturbing in a place like this.

Yuugi stopped when he heard a loud growl coming from further down the tunnel as it made a sharp right. He didn't like that at all. “Yuugi...what do you see right ahead of us?”

Yuugi turned to Atem and whispered back. “The cave makes a sharp right. Why?”

“As soon as we make it around that turn we will be facing the Caterpillar. Dont worry he won't attack us...yet.”

Swallowing hard and nodding, Yuugi lead them around the turn. His eyes widened at the sight before him, the enormous fat Caterpillar ate its fill on a large pile of corpses. Looking away, he realized this part of the cave was lit by luminous moss that lined the entire room. Before he could stop Atem, the Egyptian walked proudly up to the bodies and cleared his throat, catching the Caterpillar's attention.

“King of Wonderland...Murderer of my kin...of what do I owe this pleasure?” The Caterpillar gurgled through the sinew in his mouth.

Both Yuugi and Yami looked at each other, in realization and question. Atem didn't look back as he spoke. “If I were King of Wonderland, Carroll would be dead and you and your kin would be extinct.”

The Caterpillar's bubbling laughter filled the room. “Indeed Atem, but I would focus on smaller obstacles first.”

“What do you mean?”

“The cat.” The Caterpillar chewed and swallowed, making it easier to speak. “Cheshire Cats, ALL Cheshire Cats are evil. They succumb to the darkness that plagues the Queen of Spades. You know this. Why do you keep the cat and the Queen with you when they are destined to betray you?”

“Kitten would never betray me and the Queen will be healed.” Atem's confident tone almost convinced Yuugi not to fear, almost.

“You are a fool, Atem. That is why you are not King.” The Caterpillar seemed to lose interest in the discussion and returned to eating the corpses in front of him.

Atem glared at the creature and drew his sword. “I am not done talking.”

“I am.” 

“Tell me what Carroll meant about the 'false Alice'?” Atem demanded.

Yuugi cringed at the sound of bones snapping while the thing ate, but that didn't stop his mind from reeling. Who the hell was this 'Carroll' person? Did he mean the Cheshire Cat? He was the one talking to the butterfly and had mentioned Alice. “Lewis Carroll?”

He didn't mean to talk out loud but it just slipped out. The Caterpillar took notice of him then, the creature stopped to eating and moved away from the food entirely. Yuugi froze in fear as it surged forward with speed impossible for a being that large. Before he knew it Atem was between them and the creature, sword drawn and glowing white. The Caterpillar smiled, blood spewing from his lips.

“Cheshire kitten, Lewis Carroll is the name of the demon who took over Wonderland five thousand years ago. He has the power to change the will of Wonderland and revoke the will of the King, simply because the King had not taken the throne yet. Our King chose to have cold feet the day of coronation and ran away. In that time, the demon took his place as King, making Wonderland bend to his whim. Only my kin know of Atem's true role in Wonderland so he has been trying to kill us for thousands of years to keep us quiet.” The caterpillar laughed. “But he has failed every time.”

Yuugi didn't get a chance to absorb this new information when Yami was way ahead of him. “Why the hell would you want no one to know you are supposed to be King?”

“Because he does not wish to be the King. He was hoping to have Noa and Juria take his place so that he could roam Wonderland and do whatever he wished. Is that not correct...Atem?”

Atem said nothing and that was more then enough for Yami and Yuugi. Yami stuttered unable to believe what he was hearing. “No no no...I don't understand. You are the reason for all of this?”

“Yes he is. He is the reason that Joseph Wheeler is the Alice. He chose him. himself. He chose all of you to be part of this world; reworked your roles and gave you powers. He is the reason for this war. He now needs all of you because he won’t fight it himself.”

Yuugi shook his head, disappointed. This is why they are losing, the power behind them was not really there. “You are going to step up and be King now though, right Atem?”

Atem lowered his sword and turned to Yuugi, alarming Yami and causing him to load and raise his bow. “Don't Move!”

“Smart, at least one of you is capable of being King when the time comes. I wouldn't dream of ending this Hunter. The doom of Wonderland is a sight to behold.”

Yami glared and held fast to his position while Yuugi had lost all sense of sanity. “You are the reason that Juria is crazy! You are the reason that Seto is miserable, and you are the reason that Wonderland is so fucked up!? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU?!”

“Yuugi...I...I can't be King of Wonderland.”

“Give me one good reason why not?!” Yuugi shouted, fists balled as Atem stared down at the ground. “You thought that lying to me was a good idea and you thought that running away was a good idea. Why? Why would you think that?”

“If I was Pharaoh, Egypt would have fallen.” Atem whispered. “I fought with Yami and told him to destroy the millennium items. If he had done that, Egypt would have fallen. I paid for that misjudgment.”

“How did you pay exactly?” Yuugi took a step towards Atem, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

When Atem didn't respond the Caterpillar grinned wickedly. “He died a coward’s death.”

Yuugi absentmindedly pulled at his arm guards before addressing Yami. “Did you know that Yami?”

“No...I didn't.” Yami glanced at Atem quickly before looking back to the Caterpillar. “That day was the day that I used the puzzle to destroy Zork.”

“After Yami died, I helped Seth get everything in order, gave him the throne and walked into the desert.” Atem remained staring at the ground while Yami glanced at him again.

This time Yuugi noticed Yami had a familiar gleam in his eyes; he was calculating something. Before Yuugi could comprehend what was happening, Yami fired his arrow at Atem. “I've heard enough.”

Yuugi could not believe what was happening. Atem has been running for the last five thousand years? Yami just fired an arrow at him! Was Atem dead? What should he do? Help Atem...that's what he needed to do. Bounding over to him, Yuugi wrapped his arms around him and looked back at Yami. With tear filled eyes he mouthed 'good bye' as black smoke covered both of them.

\-------

The smoke dissipated and Yuugi quickly pushed Atem back against the crumbled tavern wall. Yuugi tried to keep his voice steady and wiped the newly formed tears out of his eyes. “Let me see where he shot you.”

He had to hurry back to Yami, but the arrow was lodged pretty good into Atem's left arm. “I'm fine, go help Yami.”

“N-no...I need to make s-sure you are alright and not going to leave us.” Yuugi stammered and broke the back off of the arrow so he could push it through.

It was already through his arm, no sense in pulling it back. Atem flinched at the break but didn't say anything. “Okay Atem this is probably gonna hurt a lot...”

Yuugi held his breath as he pushed the arrow through Atem's arm, tears gathered in his eyes when Atem cried out. He just felt terrible. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not the one who should be sorry kitten.” Atem choked out, watching Yuugi wrap his arm. “This is Yami's way of telling me I'm an idiot while protecting us at the same time. He knows you’re upset.”

“Well yes I'm fucking upset!” Yuugi yelled without meaning to. “What were you planning on doing if we lost?”

“Get more people and do it again.” Atem whispered. “Learn from this and do it better next time.”

“We aren't game pieces Atem! Juria, Seto, and Serenity have been here for years! Juria and Malik are stuck here. You took them away from their families. I'm going to die and never see my grandpa again...”

“You are not...” Atem started but was quickly cut off.

“I haven't woken up in over a week. That means I'm in a coma. That means something happened and I'm probably not going to walk away from it. Especially not without something else wrong. I'm never going to have a normal life again. For all I know I'm dead already.” Yuugi sniffled and took off his arm guards. “I know you can't see it here but I can still feel the scars. Feel.”

Atem had no idea what Yuugi was talking about, but he did as he asked anyway. Along Yuugi's forearms he felt a long indention running mid arm down his wrist's. that wasn’t the only indentation, many little bumps and lines ran through and around the larger one. “What is that?”

“After you and Yami left I couldn't do it. I tried to kill myself....Almost succeeded. If it weren’t for grandpa coming home early, I’d be dead right now... I'm glad I was saved now, but back then, I was really bitter about it. Hearing the Caterpillar call what happened to you 'the cowards way out' isn’t fair. It’s not and I don’t want you to feel that way. Sometimes we go through things that are overwhelming and it seems like it would be better if we died. We were wrong but we are not cowards and we are not weak. There is a difference.”

“Oh Yuugi...” Atem pulled Yuugi close to him, not caring that his arm lit up in pain. “I'm so sorry...I don’t know how to fix this.”

“That's okay, I think Yami and I do.”

“How do you know what Yami is thinking?”

Yuugi kissed Atem on the lips before standing up. “I used to know what he was thinking all the time. It's taken me a little bit but I can still tell. Stay here and don't move. If I find out you moved I swear....”

Atem chuckled and held onto his arm. “I swear on my love for both of you, I will not move...unless Carroll comes back...might have to move for that.”

“That sounds fair.” Yuugi smiled and black smoke enveloped him.


	5. Chapter 5

The black smoke disappeared, leaving Yuugi crouched down at the end of the tunnel. He started to worry when he didn't see Yami immediately, but could hear the Caterpillar still talking. That had to be a good sign. “Lewis Carroll wished to take Juria as his wife but he needed her insane first, I imagine he will try to take her again. Since the body and soul of Noa, the White King, has never been found he could very well succeed. Now that her heart is half of what it once was, the Queen of Spades has returned. It is now my turn to ask you a question, hunter. You still intend to wipe out my kin. Why?”

“Because Atem needs it done.” Yami answered plainly. “He's never steered me wrong before.”

“He has steered all of Wonderland wrong and you feel he has done you right?” The Caterpillar laughed loudly. “You are nothing but my next meal. Try if you dare, Hunter, kill me.”

Yuugi couldn't help but smile listening to the exchange. Atem was right, Yami was trying to protect them. When all of this was over, he promised himself he was going to have to work with both of them on a few things, like communication. Yuugi scanned the room for places to hide and attack. Feeling familiar leather straps in his hands, Yuugi looked down surprised. The same two swords he used at the White Castle formed in his hands as if he called them. Forming a plan of attack, Yuugi disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Yami pulled back his bow and fired it right into the Caterpillars right eye. The creature roared in pain and surged forward. Waiting until just the right moment, Yami jumped up on top of it’s head and notched another arrow. Before he could loose it, the creature bucked upward, knocking Yami backwards. Unable to hold the arrow in the bow and keep himself from falling off, he let go, firing into the cave ceiling. Pulling up to a kneeling position and somewhat steadying himself, he held tightly to the bow and the new arrow he notched. The fleshy body of the caterpillar proved to be very difficult for him to steady himself long enough to aim. Once he finally had the opportunity, Yami aimed for the back of the Caterpillar’s head and fired. The arrow hit the creature dead on, before it completely tossed Yami off and onto the pile of corpses. The bodies beneath him slid, entangling his legs. The more he tried to get free the more he managed to entangle himself in the putrid corpses further. Trying to pick himself up and get away proved to be impossible as well. Frantically looking down trying to think of something, a shadow caught his attention. The shadow covered the corpses and himself as the Caterpillar rose up, towering over him. “Out of ideas Hunter?”

Yami prepared his bow again and held it panting heavily. There was no way out of this, he really was out of ideas and they both knew it. His arrow would never penetrate the Caterpillar's thick skin enough to pierce his heart but he had to try. Steadying his breath for his final act of defiance, Yami loosed the arrow and hit the creature straight into its skin where its heart was. “Ha ha ha, I commend you Hunter. Your determination even in such a dire situation is...amusing.”

The Caterpillar opened its mouth revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth while it laughed. Yami cringed, bracing himself for death when he saw black smoke appear just above the creature. The smoke revealed an arm and sword as it plunged into the Caterpillar's head. It screamed and arched back giving Yuugi the perfect opportunity to plunge the other sword into its chest. Around the arrow lodged near the Caterpillars heart Yuugi appeared; driving his sword into the caterpillars thick flesh. As he did so the caterpillar fell forward surprising Yuugi, who still held tightly to his sword. Yami looked on in horror as the creature came down on top of Yuugi. “Yuugi!”

The caterpillar growled and snarled at Yami. “If I will die, so will you and your kitten.”

Before Yami even had a chance to comprehend what was happening the Caterpillar lunged forward and bit into the pile of corpses that held him.

\-------

Atem patted Yuugi's face and shook his shoulder. “Yuugi wake up! What happened?”

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked around. “Oh no...Yami...Why am I out here?”

“I guess you appeared here when it attacked you. You know you can always get away like that, it must have been what happened.” Atem explained, soothingly brushing his bangs away.

“We need to go help Yami...I think I killed it but Yami is trapped.”

“Trapped?” Atem's voice was filled with concern while he helped Yuugi to his feet.

“Yes... no time to explain.” Yuugi grabbed Atem's shoulders, the black smoke covering them both.

Once inside the cave, Yuugi immediately let go of Atem to run towards where he last saw Yami. “No no no...he was here...where could he be? Yami!”

Atem looked around the room and noticed the Caterpillar was gone. A few steps closer to the pile Yuugi stood at the base of, he noticed a large smear of lime green slime. “You killed it?”

“I said I think I killed it.” Yuugi choked out searching the room before shouting. “Yami where are you?!”

Atem knelt down and touched the slimy liquid. “This is Caterpillar blood. I think that you may have mortally wounded it...but it was still alive when you left. It probably tried to get away. Maybe there is some kind of healing object or potion inside this cave.”

“So you're saying Yami is dead?” Yuugi's voice was barely above a whisper.

“I don't know Kitten.” Atem looked at the corpses before looking down the tunnel the Caterpillar had slithered off into. “He may have swallowed him whole, which means we don't have time to talk about it. We need to move now.”

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice as they both ran into the tunnel. Atem seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the blood on the floor. Yuugi just wanted to get Yami back and unfortunately, slipped a few times. Yuugi made sure, after the first time, that Atem not to wait for him if he fell; he'd be fine. Needless to say, Yuugi was a little behind because of that. By the time he made it to the end of the tunnel he wasn't really paying attention and ran straight into Atem.

“Ow...why are you stopped?”

Atem staggered forward a little before pointing into the room. Yuugi saw the Caterpillar lying dead in the center of the cave, an illuminated pool of water on the far wall lighting up the room. “We need to be quick if he’s still alive.”

Yuugi nodded and both of them cautiously made their way to the Caterpillar. “Do you think it’s dead?”

“Only one way to find out.” Atem held out his right hand and a sword in the shape of a sickle appeared in it.

With one swift motion, Atem cut a large gash into the belly of the beast. Yuugi watched as the green goop oozed from the wound but otherwise nothing happened. “Yeah...its dead. Yami! Can you hear us?”

Atem continued to cut into the creature while Yuugi watched on nervously. Finally Atem got to a point that Yuugi could help with. “Okay, I know this is really gross but I need you to pull it open. I can't.”

Yuugi nodded, willing to do what he needed to if it would save Yami and used all of his strength and opened the stomach of the Caterpillar. The instant it was opened fluid, rotting flesh, and bones began to pour from it. The noxious smell that filled the air made him gag and instinctively let go. Atem backed away as well, coughing form the overwhelming smell but otherwise fine. Yuugi was not fine, he was sure he was going to get sick, but the burning feeling he was getting on his legs concerned him more. Looking down he saw his pants and boots start to disintegrate. “Atem!”

“Yeah I know. Hang on.” Atem looked through the mess that had spilled on to the ground as the stomach acid began to eat through the dirt. “I need you to come back and help me again. Can you do that Yuugi?”

Yuugi wasn't really sure if he could. He as on the verge of throwing up and he felt like his legs were on fire, but damn it he was going to try. As quickly as he could, he ran over to where Atem was and held his breath, lifting the thick Caterpillar skin just enough for Atem to see inside. “Yuugi don't move! I see him.”

“Atem...I really don't feel good.” Looking down right as Atem literally climbed into the Caterpillar, Yuugi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He received no response from Atem, and he started getting dizzy. Taking a few breaths of the pernicious air, just to calm his nerves, Yuugi looked down one more time as the Caterpillar shifted. Atem climbed out with Yami in his arms. Yuugi's heart sank as he looked at both of them. The Caterpillar's stomach acid had eaten at Yami's skin making most of him unrecognizable. Atem's clothes were almost entirely eaten away and some of his face had chemical burns appearing on him. “Is he alive?”

Atem blinked and looked up at Yuugi not really understanding what he was saying. Looking past Yuugi at the bright light that seemed to be bugging his eyes he realized that's where the caterpillar was heading. “Yuugi we need to get to that water.”

“Okay.” Yuugi let go of the caterpillars flesh when both of them were out and on the ground.

Looking towards the pool of water, Yuugi started thinking it might be too far for them as well. “Don’t you give up on me, Kitten.”

Yuugi turned to look at Atem and Yami, his vision started darkening on the edges. They needed to move quickly. He wasn't sure he had the strength to appear over there but it was going to be their only chance. Resting his burned and bleeding hands on Atem and Yami he looked over at the pool of water and closed his eyes.

\-------

When Yuugi opened his eyes he found himself underwater with no air left in his lungs. Panicking, he tried to swim up, but found himself being held down. He tried desperately to hold on to the breath in his lungs but to no avail. Gasping in the water he expected to drown, but it never happened. He took a few more breaths feeling the cooling liquid helping him breath better. Suddenly what was holding him down pulled him up. “Yuugi! Oh thank the gods you're awake!”

Yuugi found himself pulled against a warm body. He thought about struggling as his mind adjusted to where he was, but something about the warmth and that familiar voice kept him from moving. Blinking a few times a familiar face came into view beside him. “Atem?”

“Kitten...we made it.” Atem whispered soothingly.

Pulling back he looked at who was holding him. “YAMI!”

Yami didn't get a chance to brace himself as Yuugi quickly wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. “Aib-bou. I c-cant breath...”

“I thought you were dead! You're not dead but I don't understand...you looked so badly hurt.”

“This water isn't water.” Atem explained holding some of it in his hands while laying his head on Yami's shoulder. “Its a diamond vein. I've never seen one before, I could have sworn it was just a story. The Queen of Hearts made tarts that she calmed would bring back the dead. She said they were made out of diamond blood. I had thought they were a hoax. It seems I was wrong.”

“Diamonds are one of the hardest things in the world and a diamond vein doesn't mean it’s...oh wait what am I saying that makes sense by Wonderland standards...” Yuugi shook his head loosening his grip on Yami.

“Well this is definitely what we need to take to Juria.” Yami concluded as he looked down at the water. “But now we have a whole new problem.”

Yami looked Yuugi up and down with a mischievous grin, causing Yuugi to look down as well. “Oh! Ha ha ha, we have no clothes.”

“So what are we going to do, Kitten?”

Yuugi laid on Yami's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I could get us out of here...but I can't help the clothing problem.”

“We could get clothes from the village.” Atem suggested.

“That sounds like a plan.” Yami chuckled when neither of them moved. “So I guess we are staying here for a while...You both realize the butterfly will be back.”

Yuugi groaned loudly and Atem just hummed in agreement. Laughing, Yami gave in and laid his head on Atem's and held Yuugi closer to him. “Atem.”

“Hmm?”

“I'm still mad at you.”

“ _We_ are still mad at you.” Yuugi added with a smirk Atem caught with a glance.

“I know...” Atem averted Yuugi's gaze and leaned up from Yami's shoulder. “We really should go. All of us have been out for hours, or for all I know, days. I have no idea what time it is.”

“Okay!” Yuugi probably sounded a little too excited at the prospect of leaving.

He just realized his tail was wet, and he was in cold ‘water’. He could already feel the anxiety tearing at him. Yuugi took a hold of Atem's hand, entwining their fingers together, before the smoke clouded their vision. Appearing inside the tavern, where they had hidden from the butterfly, Yuugi looked around for clothes. Thankful for being a cat, again, the night air felt chilly urging him to find clothes faster. “Ah ha! Clothes, well regular clothes...no armor.”

“We will take anything.” Yami stated with a shiver.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yami, nervously. The action was not unnoticed by Yuugi while he handed them the clothing. Although he chose not to say anything on it. He was a little more concerned with getting warm himself. Pulling the tunic and pants on, Yuugi groaned. They had to be at least 3 sizes too big and smelled like alcohol. Scanning the ruins, he caught sight of a thin rope and used it to tie on his pants.

“We look like a group of Hobos.” Yami smiled, watching Yuugi tear a hole in his pants for his tail.

“Lets hope we don't get attacked by anything. Your bow and arrows, and our armor is gone.” Atem muttered.

“I don't know what would be better...Stay here for the night or try to get as far away from the lair as we can.” Yami sighed.

Yuugi walked out of the tavern and looked towards the cave. “We didn't destroy the lair. We still need to do that.”

Atem laughed and cupped Yuugi's face in his hands. “Yuugi you already destroyed the lair.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. The stomach acid never washes away so it will eat through the ground and whatever it touches. Meaning that cave will collapse and nothing can leave without going through the acid. Speaking of the acid... that reminds me...” Atem looked in the dark, having adjusted his eyes a little before finding a decent sized clay pot. “Yuugi can you go back and fill this with the diamond blood?”

Yuugi beamed, nodded, and took the pot. “Ill be back before you know it.”

Just like that he was gone, leaving Yami and Atem in the darkness. “One of us should have went with him.”

“Hmmm I guess so.” Atem responded before taking Yami's face in his hands.

Yami looked into Atem's eyes and saw that he was looking at his forehead. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done a week ago.” A cat eye appeared on Yami's forehead and glowed an ominous green before changing to amethyst, matching Yuugi's eyes. “Now you have each other back.”

“I don't understand.”

“I have a lot to make up for. I hope this helps. I know both of you are missing the connection you had before, now you have it again.”

Yami smiled warmly at Atem, but shook his head. “Thank you Atem, but you don't have to bribe me.”

“I'm not bribing you.” Atem whispered, pain evident in his voice.

Atem let his hands drop from Yami's face and turned to walk out of the tavern. Yami just watched him leave. He knew he should have stopped him, but he hadn't a chance to think about what’s going on. Atem was supposed to be the White King, ruler of all Wonderland. That made sense considering Yami always thought Atem was best at it. Then again, he never in his wildest dreams, would have thought Atem would run from that position. Combing his fingers through his hair, Yami had to admit he understood why. He would have done the same thing and years ago, now that he was thinking about it, so would Yuugi. The problem isn't the past though, It seems like Atem STILL wants to run from this. That is what he needed to fix.

Yami stepped out of the Tavern and looked around for Atem. He found him sitting on the ground staring in the direction of the cave. Breathing deeply, Yami trudged over to Atem and sat next to him. They didn't speak at first, just stared off into the darkness. Just when he had the right words to say, Atem beat him to it.

“You scared me.” Yami turned to face Atem, trying not to get distracted by his profile in the moonlight. “I thought I wasn't going to get a chance for you to yell at me for being an idiot.”

They laughed and Yami elbowed Atem in the side. “Yeah you are an idiot, but I was not and am not going to yell at you about it. I will yell at you if you don't step up and do what you need to.”

“It isn't that easy.” Atem voice held so much pain and fear, Yami found himself wrapping his arm around Atem's shoulders before he realized he had moved.

“Nothing worthwhile is easy. Don't you remember those damn priests telling us that every five seconds.”

Atem chuckled and shook his head. “I try to forget.”

“Me too...” Yami leaned his head over, resting against Atem. “You aren't doing this alone and because of that, you will be great at it. Yuugi and I will never leave you, Juria and Seto are on your side as well. The only real problem we might have is Marik and we have Tea.”

“Yuugi wanted a normal life. He can't have that with me and you HATED living in the palace.” Atem said giving Yami a disbelieving smirk.

“I hated living in a cage set in the shadow of a god I could never be. I would be honored to be at your side, protecting this place and making it as crazy and profitable and functional as it can be...We really have a low bar to hit to be honest.” Yami shrugged as they laughed at the sad reality. “What? You know I'm right. This will be a piece of cake for us.”

Atem stared towards the cave, starting to worry that Yuugi wasn't back. “He said he’s dying.”

“What?”

“Yuugi said he’s dying.” Atem turned to look Yami directly in the eyes. “Whats your excuse for not hearing me? Too busy staring?”

Yami blushed. “Always.”

“I think I may have messed up everything for him...He didn't get to say goodbye to his grandfather.”

He considered what Atem said for a moment before choosing his words carefully. “I know I'm sounding like a certain insensitive ass we all know and love, but I want him to stay. So I'm not worried about it.”

Atem laughed again and rolled his eyes. “Yah I can see Seto saying something like that.”

“I can too.” Yuugi purred from behind them.

“I was about to send a search party out for you.” Atem teased as they turned to look at Yuugi.

“Yeah a search party of two, both of which cant see shit in the dark. We'd never find each other let alone Yuugi.” Yami laughed just thinking about them trying to go back in there.

Yuugi giggled at the absurd idea as well but found the sentiment sweet. “Thank you for worrying but I am just fine.”

Atem blushed at the soft kiss Yuugi planted on his cheek. Seeing Yami and Yuugi happy and alive was all he ever wanted, maybe taking the throne would help to ensure that. The way things are going now, he could never keep them safe or happy for long; not with Carroll constantly threatening them.

“Atem.” Yuugi tilted his head, leaning more into Atem's view. “You picked all of us right? To be here.”

“Yes.”

“Why make Joey Alice?”

“I did not chose that. Wonderland itself chose him to be Alice. I have no control over who is Alice and neither does Carroll despite what he claims. I've seen what Joey can do. You're faith in him is not misplaced, Yuugi. We all feel that he was destined for greater things. He is going to be the Alice to set Wonderland right.”

Yami nodded in agreement making Yuugi smile. He did have the greatest faith in his best friend. Whatever challenge he needed to face, Joey faced it with all of his heart and soul. “Okay what's the plan? What are YOU going to do now?”

“I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. Hopefully I won't let you down.” Atem smiled weakly.

“I doubt highly that you will.” Yami said as he stood up. “Time for us homeless people to keep moving.”

“Are you really pouting that much about the clothes?” Yuugi teased.

“I look awful.” Yami gestured to himself.

“You're right.” Yuugi agreed with a chuckle. “You'd look much better without clothes.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Yuugi held tight to the large clay pot in his arms, while he listened to Atem and Yami bicker pettily over who's turn it was to carry it next. At this point, he didn't give a damn who took it as long as it was someone else. The pot was heavy and hot despite the chill in the air, but thankfully the sun would be warming Wonderland up pretty soon. Dawn had finally broke through the trees as they neared a vast field. Yuugi wasn't sure what kind of plants they walked through as they grew taller and taller. Glancing up from the strange grass in time to see Yami almost push Atem over, making him smile fondly at first. The gentle moring breeze that blew lazily around them change direction suddenly and this new wind smelled dangeriously strange. Yuugi stopped walking, to better pinpoint the scent only to find that it surrounded them, coming now from every direction. The hair on Yuugi's neck stood on end and his tail bristled. Squinting to get a better look at the open field, he started to notice dark shapes and shadow's darting in the grass. "We are surrounded," Yuugi surmised from where he was looking at least. The now strong scent in the air gave away who. "Masumi."

Yuugi turned to yell to Atem and Yami; panicking for a split second when he realized their bickering had stopped moments ago. His eyes widened when the sight of Masumi towering over Atem's unconscious body with the end of his large hammer pulled back, came into view. Yami appeared to be missing entirely. Reflexively, he let go of the clay pot and it fell to the ground, but just before it hit a huge hat appeared under it, keeping it from shattering. He barely recognized his own pained voice when Masumi forcefully lowered the hammers sharp, pointed handle straight into Atem's heart. "NO!"

Yuugi's body radiated in black smoke and soon he disappeared. He felt the familiar leather of his swords in his hands, but all he could see was black. When the black smoke cleared, his mind was so sharply focused he felt like he was seeing everything clearly for the first time. He knew what he had to do: kill everyone. It seemed so natural and reasonable despite the nagging feeling in his chest. When his blades sliced through The Hatter's throat and chest, he felt better; the nagging feeling went away, all of his feelings went away. He was free.

\-------

Yami pulled as hard as he could from the grip of two brutish diamond cards when he heard Yuugi's scream. No matter how much he tried, he just wasn't strong enough to get free. A hatter walked out of a patch of tall grass to grin wickedly at Yami, her large top hat held the clay pot Yuugi had. Yami opened his mouth to demand her explain what happened to Yuugi when he began to hear more screaming...and it wasn't Yuugi or Atem. That was when he saw a blade pierce straight through the back of the hatter. She arched backwards in agony and as another blade lopped off her head with little effort. Yami watched, wide eyed and stunned, when Yuugi's face came into view. He only saw him for a split second before the Cheshire cat disappeared into smoke, but the sun illuminated Yuugi's face quite clearly. He stared directly into Yami's crimson eyes and the look in those darkened irises made Yami shake in fear. That wasn't Yuugi...It just couldn't be. Yuugi would never look at him like that, like he was nothing, like he was next. Yami blinked the shock out of his eyes and quickly snapped his elbow back into one the card to his rights stomach, sending the man to his knees and jarring his left arm free as well. He quickly ran back away from the two cards, hearing a gurgled shout from behind him. Yami didn't want to believe that could have been him. Hatters and cards began to drop like flies in a fog of black smoke, making him realize that being seen over the grass was a bad strategy.

Keeping low to the ground, Yami hoped one of the Hatters or cards dropped a weapon that wasn't enchanted, although at this point, he would have taken anything. He tried to remember what it was like hunting the Cheshire cats before, having forgotten that they were this deadly. Maybe Yuugi was just that good and Atem and he had underestimated him. Perhaps the truth was...they never estimated him period. Yuugi would never do this and the more that thought ran through his head the more he felt his eyes stinging. Suddenly he saw someone familiar.  

"Masumi..."

The Mad Hatter stood right next to Atem the last time Yami saw them, but Masumi was dead now. His body lay in a pool of blood, his head almost completely severed fom his shoulders and his chest cut deeply. Had Yuugi done this? Upon closer inspection of the ground he caught sight of Masumi's enchanted hammer. It was better than nothing but still a last resort. Picking up an enchanted weapon that didn't belong to him could mean his death. Crouching in the grass, Yami looked around to try and see if Atem lay there too. Honestly he didn't know what to hope, dead or alive. Atem wouldn't be able to handle Yuugi like this, Yami was barely managing. That's when he caught sight of a tattered sleeve and a sunkissed hand. Holding his breath, he rushed over to the hand and picked it up, checking for a pulse.

"Damn it..." Yami choked out, shakily touching Atem's chest as he examined the large wound through his heart. "What am I going to do, Atem?"

The silence that hung in the air made the sound of his breathing and the sound of footsteps behind him deafening. Yuugi finally found him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Yami spotted Masumi's hammer. He didn't move at first, wanting to be sure Yuugi was to far gone to help.

"Yuugi..." The silence persisted. "Please snap out of it. We'll figure this out together...can you even hear me?"

Yuugi walked closer to him, blocking the morning sun as he raised his arm to strike. Just when he was within reach, Yami quickly grabbed the hammer and swong it back hitting Yuugi in the side, sending the Cheshire Cat to the ground. Screaming in pain, he dropped the hammer and collapsed next to Atem's lifeless body. His hands smoked from the backlash of the hammers enchantments. Any second now Yuugi would get up and finish him off. There was no way he could pick up the hammer again. Just when he'd lost all help a cloud of black smoke flew over him, covering him.

"My queen...Why do you protect him?" Yami blinked in confusion...wasn't this Yuugi?

"The darkness plays tricks on you My pet. There are no enemies here."

Yami relaxed as the darkness enveloped him. "Juria..."

The shadow's then formed into The Queen of Spades, standing tall between Yami and Yuugi. Yuugi looked and sounded so betrayed, who did he think Yami was? "Step away from him Juria...I will kill everyone...As long as he breathes I have failed Atem."

Juria simply nodded and moved to the side, gesturing for Yuugi to go ahead. Yami's eyes widened now feeling the same betrayel. Unable to think clearly, let along protest, he helplessly stared as Yuugi charged forward, swords drawn. Just as he reached the queen she streched her arm out, close lining Yuugi by surprise. Once he was on the ground Juria used her power of the shadows to restrain him. Thats when Yami found his voice. "Please don't hurt him Juria...He's not himself."

The queen looked up from Yuugi with black eyes, smiling hollowly at him. "I wouldn't dream of hurting my pet. Bring them with us. Oh and bring Masumi as well."

Yami frowned in confusion until he felt cold air beside him. Atem suddenly lifted into the air and began to float after Juria as she walked away. The same thing happened to Masumi and Yuugi forming a floating procession of unconscious or dead bodies. The thought made Yami sick, forcing him to look away and take a few deep breaths before standing up. He felt so useless as he walked after them. He should have taken the clay pot from Yuugi... then he could have warned them before Atem was attacked. He would still be alive if..."The Diamond Blood...Where is the Diamond Blood?!"

Yami searched the grass until the sun floated high in the sky until he finaly found it resting peacefully in the arms of a dead hatter. He wondered how the hatter had come upon it as he lifted it up. With a heavy sigh, Yami held tightly to the clay pot and looked over the grass. In the distance he saw the Castle of Spades. He had a long and lonely walk ahead of him.

By the time he finally arrived at the castle, his feet hurt, his head hurt and his heart felt like it was torn to shreds. The doors opened on their own, allowing him through to his relief. A candle floated strangely by itself in the middle of the entryway as the doors closed behind him. In an attempt to brighten his own mood, Yami smirked. "I take it you were expecting me."

The candle didn't respond of course, but it did float away, lighting up the staircase as it floated up. Yami assumed he was supposed to follow and trudged up after it. The candle lead him down a dark corridor of doors until finally floating into the only open doorway. Once in the room, Yami was greeted by the Queen of Spades as he set down the clay pot in a velvet chair. "It's about time you got here. You three are late."

"Late?" Yami whispered. "I'm sorry...I don't understand...Oh, Atem told you we'd be sooner. Well...We found Diamond Blood in the caterpillar lair. There is a butterfly but nothing Serenity can't take down."

"Very good." Juria held her right hand at her waist, gracefully, her black eyes changing to green. "He also told me about your relationship with each other. Congratulations."

Yami blushed out of reflex. He wasn't embarrassed about them being together, he was embarrassed not knowing exactly what Atem had said. "Thank you but I don't see any reason for celebrating. Atem is dead and Yuugi's gone mad."

Juria looked over towards a large bed that held both Yuugi and Atem, side by side. Yami wondered if Yuugi would really want to be laying that close to Atem knowing he was dead. His head hurt trying to think if he would be upset or not, in Yuugi's place. Juria, then, took a few steps towards the bed, setting down next to Atem. "Joey and Ryou were just here yesterday. I had hoped that you all would get to see each other...especially Yuugi and Joey. Joey is so worried about his best friend."

Yami nodded, feeling the same disappointment, but maybe it was better this way. No one needed to see Yuugi like this. "Can you help them?"

Juria sighed and gave Yami a warm smile, despite the shadows that played on her face. "Yes, but you must help them first."

Hope filled Yami's very soul. She can help them?! "How? I'll do anything."

"Yuugi has proven himself to be a force beyond the power I had originally believed him to possess. The fact that he held back the darkness for so long leaves me to believe he rivals the power of the King of Wonderland, The White King."

"Atem."

Juria raised an inquisitive brow as she nodded slowly. "He told you then?"

"We...discussed it." Yami grumbled.

"Mmm. I had a similar reaction when I found out." Juria looked at the nightstand pulling Yami's attention to it as well. "Joey and Ryou should be thanked for Atem's life, not me."

"The tarts?!" Yami gasped.

"This will heal Atem and bring him back to life, but his heart will never beat again. That's where you come in Yami." Juria gestured to Yuugi. "I need you to trade Yuugi's heart for your own. That will bring him out of his madness."

"But...I don't think that Yuugi-"

"He has no choice."

Yami's shoulders slumped in defeat. She was right, but what could he do about it? Let Atem die and Yuugi stay mad? No. Nothing was worth that, especially not pride. "Okay."

Shaking from nervousness and exhaustion, Yami neared the bed. He climbed up and over Atem carefully, kneeling between both of them. Trying to ignore Juria's eyes on him as he tore into his chest, he focused on what he was doing instead of the pain. Once his chest was open to reveal his beating heart, he reached his bloody fingers out towards Yuugi. He didn't want to see his own heart and didn't really want to see how distortetd Yuugi's had become, but he had no choice. As he pulled back Yuugi's ribs with a sickening snap Yami let out a quiet sob. Yuugi's heart had been torn in two, only one side seemed to be beating and it bled profusely. THe blood overflowed over his chest, soaking into Yuugi's clothes and the bed. Reaching down for the side of Yuugi's heart that was black with dispair, Yami picked it up in one hand before reaching into his own chest. His heart had split as well, it seemed and he easily took one of the sides to switch with Yuugi's. Once he laid his half of his heart in Yuugi's chest, it began to beat, but the beating was out of time. Yami tried not to notice and put Yuugi's heart in his chest. Immediatly, Yuugi's heart began to beat within Yami's chest changing from a deathly shade of grey to a healthy red.

When Yami started to close his ribs over his heart Juria stopped him. "Is Yuugi the only one you wish to have your heart, Yami?"

Yami looked down at Atem, but before he could speak, Yuugi answered for him. "No."

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled up at Yami, tears brimming his eyes. "Thank you Yami. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Yami frowned, not really understanding what Yuugi meant until he sat up, holding onto his heart as he did so. Yuugi leaned over and reached for the wound on Atem's chest. Gently Yami helped Yuugi reveal Atem's heart. The handle of the hammer had pierced Atem's heart effectively tearing it in half. Yami furrowed his brow as he stared down at Atem. This seemed too convenient. Were they supposed to be together like this always and just needed this horrible event to happen so they could be together? Yuugi seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked between Yami's heart and Atem's.

"Here goes nothing I guess..." Yuugi chuckled and took the remaining half of his heart from his chest and switched it with the respective half of Atem's.

Yami followed suit before both began to cringe in pain as the halves fused together, healing itself to beat as one. Groaning in pain and annoyance as he closed his ribs over his new heart, Yami glanced at Juria. "Did this hurt you as bad with Noa, Juria?"

Juria laughed heartily, her green eyes returning to black. "Pain is a natural part of love."

Yuugi groaned in response making Yami laugh, or try to. Juria picked up the tart, cradling it in her hands and brought her fingers to Atem's lips. Gently she tilted her hands and poured the tart into Atem's mouth. "There we go boys. He's all yours, Congratulations. You have yourselves the King of Wonderland."

Yami smiled at Yuugi, taking his hand and holding it to the scar that now formed on his chest. Juria then stood still staring at Atem as he began to breath. "Noa will be in soon to check on both of you. I have another...guest...I must attend to."

She bowed and left the room making sure to take the clay pot with her, leaving Yami and Yuugi to stare after her very confused. "Did she just say Noa?"

\-------

Yuugi held tightly to Atem while Yami rubbed gentle circles onto his upper arms. Yuugi didn't remember anything after he saw Atem killed, but his arms certainly hurt like hell. From what Yami had told him of what happened, he was thrilled that he didn't remember. He even wondered if Yami might have toned down the truth to spare his feelings. The guilt still suffocated him whether that were true or not.

"I never thought...I mean...I've never hurt anyone before. Never really fought back when I did get into a fight. Joey usually took care of that for me if it came down to it. I never thought...I just can't believe I'd...kill anyone."

"Don't do that to yourself Yuugi. You were not yourself. The madness in Wonderland makes people do crazy things. Mai-"

"Yeah...Mai. That's a good example." Yuugi interrupted, followed by a grave sigh. "I feel so sorry for her...I hope she never realizes what she's done. It's horrible."

"Atem told me that before. He's able to do what Mai and you did and remember it. He's able to just jump from that to normality...or his version of normality. I asked him about it once and he said it was agonizing."

Yuugi hugged Atem tighter to him. "I wish we could have been here earlier for him."

Yami carded his fingers though Yuugi's hair, breathing in his scent and thankful that Juria had given them clothes and ran a bath for them so they didn't reek of alcohol and death. "So do I, but he's stronger for it I think, but we have him now. He's safe now."

Yuugi hummed in agreement, feeling exhaustion pull his eyes closed. "If you are awake when Atem wakes up...will you wake me?"

"I promise, Aibou."

Yuugi wanted to nod his head or say thank you but all too quickly he fell asleep. Opening his eyes, Yuugi saw nothing but darkness. After the incident earlier, Yuugi started to panic. What if he'd gone mad again? "Yami? Atem? Can you hear me?"

At first Yuugi was met with deafening silence but soon he heard a faint baritone voice in the distance. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi didn't hesitate and bolted in the direction of Yami's voice. Soon he saw his love sitting on a bed that resembled Yuugi's from his grandfathers house. In fact, the closer he came to Yami the more of the room began to look familiarly like Yuugi's room years ago when Yami was there with him. Yami even wore the same clothes. "Yami? Why are you in my room?"

Yami looked up at Yuugi with a look of a mixture of shock, shame, and guilt. "This is where I stay while I'm sleeping...what are you doing here?"

Yuugi blinked at him not really sure how to answer that until Yami hummed in sudden realization. "Atem...that's why you are here. He bonded our dreams like his and Juria's."

"He did?"

"He did." Yami nodded and gestured for Yuugi to join him on the bed. "He was trying to apologize for not telling me about the whole King of Wonderland thing, but he could have also done it because I wanted this again....I miss being a part of you."

Smiling at him, Yuugi crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "I've missed that too. Does this mean you will know what I'm feeling and I will know what you are feeling again while we are awake?"

"I don't know...but I can feel it now." Yami reached for his hand, entwining their fingers. "I can feel how happy you are."

"I told you I am."

"I can also feel all of what I missed before...How you felt when I left. I..."

Yuugi swallowed and pulled away. "It's in the past."

"It is." Yami held tightly to Yuugi's hand, not allowing him to pull all the way away. "I want you to know that I believe you. I believe it's in the past and I know you are worried that I don't. Can you feel that I do? Can you feel how happy I am?"

"Yes." Yuugi whispered, staring at their hands. "I can. I can feel all of it."

\-------

Atem took a deep breath, he'd not felt this good in a very long time. He wasn't sore or in any pain. He felt well rested and warm and...not alone. That feeling was strange. He honestly felt like he had someone...or two someones inside of his soul. Frowning at the strange sensation, Atem opened his eyes. He tried to get up at first only to find his body was being held down. He started to panic when he looked over to see Yuugi's sweet face snuggled into his shoulder and an arm holding him tightly. Turning his head a little more, Yami's peaceful expression came into view, his arm to laid on top of Atem with his hand resting on his heart. Heart? Wait a minute...

Sliding out of Yuugi's death grip on him, Atem looked around the room. Where the hell were they? He remembered walking in a field and talking to Yami, then he remembered...seeing The Hatter. Turning his gaze to his chest, Atem saw a familiar scar but never had he seen it on his chest. Gently Atem pushed Yuugi's shoulder to roll him over a little, making it easier to see his chest. Yuugi had the same scar, Yami too. Then he noticed all of them were no longer wearing the 'hobo' clothes. He wore snug black slacks much like Yuugi and Yami wore. What the hell happened?

Determined to find out what was going on without waking his obviously exhausted lovers, Atem snuck out of the room. Silently shutting the door behind him, Atems eyes  tried to adjust to the dimly lit corridor. In both directions the doors seemed to go on forever into the darkness. That was more than enough information for him to realize they had made it to the Castle of Spades. At least Juria was there to take care of them if they needed it...and obviously they did.

"My Queen?!" Atem called out to the darkness, knowing she would hear him. "Juria lead me to you. It is very important I speak with you."

When faint whispers and a lone candle caught his attention, Atem smirked. "I can always count on you."

Following the glow of the candle down the corridor for at least an hour, the light of a large doorway came into view. Inside of the room, Atem saw Juria gently dabbing a damp rag over a man's forehead. Was that Noa? "I will make us a serum. The first in Wonderland to heal our hearts."

Atem frowned, trying to figure out who she was talking to. He started to speak to her when she interrupted him. "Is it possible? Well, anything is possible in Wonderland...isn't that what you told me...they day we merged our souls together."

Looking on in both awe and sadness, he made no move to interrupt the queen as she spoke with a man who no longer existed. "No my love, this time I think you are right. I think he is too...but that means you are not real. An interesting development, I must say."

Her laughter sounded full of hope and amusement, now was the time to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but I'm terribly confused and hoped you could enlighten me."

Juria turned slowly her black eyes changing to green. "All you need to know is that you are safe...but I suppose I should tell you that you are alive, solely because of the efforts of your lovers and friends."

Atem's brow furrowed in thought. That didn't make any sense, friends and lovers saved his life. He figured that Yuugi and Yami saved him but what did she mean by friends? "I assumed that Yuugi and Yami had a hand in this but...friends? Do you mean Seto and Joey?"

"Ryou, Seto and Joey. Actually...You should really be thanking Bakura."

Atem growled low at the mention of the Hare. "That sticky handed hare deserves nothing but to be skinned."

Juria laughed heartily, before shaking her head. "That sticky handed hare stole the tarts from the Castle of Hearts to give to his white rabbit. He believed Ryou was the rightful owners since he will soon be Queen."

"He's not Queen yet..."

"No." Juria agreed before returning to gaze a the man in the bed. "But he will be soon I fear...before the week is up."

Atem remained silent and crossed the room, all the while keeping an eye on the motionless body in the bed. "Masumi."

"Indeed."

"Why did you save him? He killed me."

"And sent your 'kitten' plunging into the evil madness that infects all Cheshire Cats. Yes. I saved him." Juria stood and set the rag down on a bowl full of water. "I saved him because Noa asked me too. Now, upon further inspection. I believe, as Noa does, that Masumi's body is actually my beloveds."

"Just his body?"

Juria nodded solmnly before brushing light blue bangs from Masumi's face. "His heart is black as tar and just as shoved away as mine. I think he's being manipulated in some way. Either my heart was stolen from him or currupted to make him doubt me."

"Yuugi had that same theory." Atem concluded, his chin gently resting on his fingers. "If it is Noa...what are you going to do? Carroll will be here to collect him, soon."

"Yeah...Still working on that." Juria sighed. "But to answer your questions, Yuugi and Yami had to give you half of their hearts to heal you enough for the tart to bring you back to life."

"They split their hearts in two?"

Smiling sweetly, as if she were keeping a secret, The Queen shook her head. "No no. Seeing you dead broke Yami's heart in two. Loosing everything, you and control over his mind, broke Yuugi's heart in two. Fate split their hearts, all of your hearts, to make it the perfect moment to become one."

"So Yami and Yuugi...?"

"Yes."

Atem absentmindedly traced his fingers over the scar on his chest, thinking of their sacrifice for him and the promise he made to them. "Juria...what should we do? We have defeated the caterpillar and brought back the Diamond blood...What is needed now?"

"The Alice can't stay in one place for long, not with Carroll actively searching for him now...Maybe we should take a little bit of pressure off our savior...Go to the City of Metropolina. Declare a challenge to the Cheshire Cat. I know you wish to take your place as King. Do so now."

"Declare a challenge? Are you mad?!" 

"Yes and hush,  Joey has defeated him before and there will be four of you."

Atem frowned. "You are expecting Mokuba any day now...aren't you?"

Juria didn't answer. Not that Atem really expected her to, he already knew. Joey was going to need them, he was going to need Yuugi. That meant their visit with the Queen of Spades would be shorter than he originally planned. "Will you be okay here by yourself with Masumi?"

"Will you be okay by yourself when Carroll comes here trying to marry you?" Yami interjected surprising both Juria and Atem. "The caterpillar told me Carroll intends to proposition you again...will you be able to say no this time too?"

"We can stay here and protect you Juria." Yuugi smiled, determination shining in his eyes.

Crossing the room to wrap her arms around both boy's neck's Juria laughed. "I'm not as helpless as I like others to think I am. I will be just fine but your friend Joey needs you, Yuugi. He needs all of you. Besides..." Releasing Yami and Yuugi gracefully, the shadow's in the room danced while Juria turned to face the bed. "I have plans for Masumi..."

Atem swallowed the feeling of compassion for the Mad Hatter as quickly as he could. He knew how brutal Juria could be, but he also knew how much she wanted Noa back. If she thought she could torture information out of him...she would. Maybe they should stay here for Masumi's sake. Yami and Yuugi suddenly moving aside for the floating candle, made Atem look back at Juria. She looked confused at first, then outright alarmed.

"Yami, Yuugi, Atem! Take your things and leave immediately. He's here....he's here NOW...." Juria started to panic, glancing at Masumi before gesturing towards a bookcase on the other side of the bed. "Go through there and take all of the diamond weapons and armor I had made for you. Tonight I will tell you what came of this meeting while we sleep Atem, but all of you are in danger. LEAVE NOW!"

Without another word, the queen ran out of the room, the floating candle quickly flying behind her. "Damn it! Did we leave anything we need in the other room?"

Yuugi smiled and began ushering both Yami and Atem to the book case. "We don't own anything yet remember?"

Atem did remember that, he missed his hookah a great deal. All of this stress was certainly not good for him and he missed how Yuugi looked at him while he smoked it. Sighing dejectedly, Atem allowed Yuugi to push him into the secret room behind the book case. Juria had three separate piles of things laid out for them, obviously labeled with their names in beautiful cursive. She didn't just collect armor and weapons for them, she made new armor and weapons out of the diamond blood. He had a new sickle sheath and Yami received a diamond bow with diamond end arrows. Trying not to smile at how happy his brother was as he rummaged through his things, he then glanced at Yuugi who appeared overwhelmed, perhaps with gratitude knowing Yuugi. Quickly Atem put on the new armor and the other various things Juria had packed for him before helping Yuugi into his new things. Deciding to whisper just in case, Atem glanced up at Yami. "Okay...Yami are you all set?"

"All set. Yuugi?"

"Ready." Yuugi whispered happily before they heard footsteps on the ceiling above them

"Creator. To what do I owe this gracious visit?" Juria sang while the floor creaked with her movements.

More creaking from the other side of the ceiling made Atem realize where Carroll was. He could try and attack the beast through the floor, but Juria was no fool. Were they really on the ceiling or was this more warnings from the Queen to leave. Slowly they tip toed to the other side of the room to a trap door. "I hear you have my hatter. I'd like him returned, if at all possible."

"He is upstairs, My Creator. Is that all you desire?" Juria inquired with little to no interest.

Atem heard the foot steps as they drew closer to the Queen. "No...No that is not all I desire. I asked you years before to rule Wonderland at my side, but you refused. Now that your King is dead and the King of Hearts holds his own heart, will you accept my offer?"

The question was answered with silence and Atem couldn't help but wait to hear the answer himself. "Lewis Carroll...You are powerful and you have Wonderland at your fingertips. I would be a fool not to accept such a gracious offer...however..." Atem held his breath and prayed as she continued, "Masumi...YOUR Hatter will remain my prisoner and slave. That is the price I ask as proof of your intentions."

Carroll laughed mockingly. "Very well then My Queen. Tear the Mad Hatter to pieces if you wish. My plans have never included him."

Atem looked at Yuugi and Yami when he heard Mai's voice in a startled gasp. What a foolish move. "You are too gracious, My Creator."

They three of them agreed to stop listening and get out of there when it was clear Carroll was quite over talking. Atem cringed at the predatory growl that came from Carroll as he kissed the Queen. He never wanted to ask this much of Juria, had he asked too much from Tea and Malik as well? Were they sacrificing themselves like that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know this chapter has been long awaited, especially compaired to how quickly I was updating before, but it's up and I'm back to writing and finishing Bloody Cards. We still have quite a ways to go :D. 
> 
> I finished NaNoWriMo and WON for the first year ever trying it. I'm SO doing it again next year. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's following me down this crazy rabbit hole of an adventure. You guys are amazing! Just like I promised Alittlebitginger. Sorry it was a little later than I thought it would be. December is crazy!
> 
> And as always, AmethystUnarmed. You are my hero. 
> 
> Silace, you are the best beta ever in the history of beta's. YOU ROCK GIRL!!!

 

The passageway led them through a long tunnel. Just when Yuugi started to wonder where the tunnel led to exactly, he saw the sun's rays shining at the end. Soon they were standing on a beautiful, warm and sunny beach. The very same beach Ryou, Joey and he had woken up on upon arriving in Wonderland. Yuugi took a moment to breath in the calming ocean breeze but he felt little relief from it. Yami walked past him out of the dark cave mouth, gently squeezing his shoulder when he passed by. "It's nice to see the light after being in the Castle of Spades, isn't it Yuugi?"

"Yeah. I don't know how Juria does it." Yuugi smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. "It's really depressing in there."

Yami nodded, staring out into the ocean, the sunlight reflecting off of his new armor and bow. The diamond covered Yami's entire right arm from the tips of his fingers, over his shoulder and wrapped around his chest and back like frozen black smoke. It was amazing to see Yami move his arm so freely, as if the armor weighed nothing. Admiring Yami's back as well as the diamond armor, Yuugi thought about his own gifts from Juria and looked down at his hands and chest. The small black diamond chest plate and clawed black diamond gauntlets she had for him were incredible. Flexing his fingers, feeling small individual pieces of diamond mesh together, Yuugi admired how easy it was to move in them. They were perfect for disappearing and reappearing without having to worry about breaking it in half. The chest plate, actually it was more of a heart plate, was in the shape of a spade and covered the area over his heart. Yuugi traced his clawed gauntlet fingertips over the non existent heart plate edge that melded into the fabric of his vest that she had fixed as well.

Yuugi was so wrapped up in admiring his new things that he almost missed Yami trying to get his attention with a small cough. When he looked up, Yami gestured behind him towards the tunnel. When he turned around, he found Atem sitting in the sand, staring down at his arm and fiddling with his new diamond arm guard. Juria had made him an arm guard for his left arm. His new Sicle and his arm guard were still the brilliant crystal color unlike Yami and his diamond gifts. Juria had made sure to give Atem the same kind of chest plate as Yuugi had as well. The diamond spade shaped plate would be a site to see in the sun, but Atem sat in the shade of the tunnel, obviously upset. "Hey...Are you okay?"

"I don't know...No..." He responded with frustration. "...I understand what you were saying now Yuugi...about all of you not being game pieces. I didn't know that everyone was sacrificing so much for this...for me. Juria and I sat down and figured this all out and nothing is going like we planned..."

"Plans change, Atem. You will never be able to perfectly plan your opponent's move. That's part of war." Yami attempted to reassure him, but Atem just shook his head.

"Juria accepted Carroll's offer in order to help me. She knows he had something to do with Noa's death it must be killing her to do that...I hate to think of what cost it has taken from Tea to help me. I left her to Marik and Malik and I never thought that she might be miserable. We have no idea what's going to happen to Seto if Mokuba dies...What's going to happen to Joey?"

Yuugi took a step closer to Atem, looking into his eminence purple eyes. For a moment, the memory of his life fading from those eyes flashed into Yuugi's mind. He still didn't have enough time to get over seeing that. Did he really have enough time to get over seeing Yami so close to death just days before? No. He may spend the rest of his life having nightmares over that but in the end they were alive. All of them were paying some price to do this but wasn't that a part of Wonderland's charm? To lose your mind? Yuugi took a step towards Atem and knelt down in front of him.

"Atem....Juria is very smart and manipulative, just like Kaiba, err the King of Hearts, and she knows what she is doing. We can do this." Yuugi smiled reassuringly, placing his hand on the side of Atem's face. "I'm worried about Tea too..."

Atem didn't seem to take that response for what it was and Yuugi started to feel part of his heart becoming heavy. Yami must have felt the weight as well because he sighed and walked over to kneel behind Yuugi; kissing him on the cheek before brushing Atem's bangs from his face. "I thought we agreed not to bring up Tea."

"Even you have to be worried for her, Yami." Atem whispered, defeated.

"Not in the slightest. She's fine." Yami stated, an edge in his voice that Yuugi picked up on immediately.

Yuugi grinned mischievously. "You are still jealous of her aren't you?"

"We're not talking about it."

"I told you I love both of you, I've never felt like that for her." Yami scrunched up his nose and started to get up until Yuugi grabbed his arm. "You know that."

"Yeah Yami. Imagine how much Marik must hate our guts." Atem added with a mad grin.

Yami glared at him but that didn't stop Atem from grinning. Yuugi thought about asking what he meant but decided it wasn't worth it. It's in the past, and he planned to leave it there. Helping Atem stand up from the sand, Yuugi continued to hold onto his hand even after he stood. Yami stood as well, returning back to his place looking out at the beach. He thought about stopping Yami and calming him down but Atem quickly distracted him with an arm snaking around his waist. "Well we'd better hurry up, Kitten. We are running late."

"Hurry up where? I don't know if you noticed or not but we have no idea where we are and no where to go." Yami huffed angrily.

Yuugi smiled, just happy that Atem was back to himself and leaned into his chest. "Did you make an appointment without us, Sire?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yuugi practically purred at the less than pleased tone in Atem's voice. "To the Castle of Hearts. That way."

Atem slipped his hands down Yuugi's waist to rest on his hips before spinning him to the right. Yuugi did actually purr at the contact, the thought of Atem being alive to touch him kept running though his mind. Atem didn't seem to notice though, and let his hand glide over Yuugi's butt as he walked around him. In the time it took for him to remember he had a tail, Atem hand managed to gently run his hand under it, bringing it forward before he started walking away, letting Yuugi's tail fall from his hand. No matter how long he was in Wonderland, that damn tail was always going to be weird and the fact that it didn't bother Atem AT ALL was equally weird...in a charming, crazy kind of way. Yuugi and Yami watched Atem continue down the beach until he started to realize Atem was going the wrong way. The Castle of Hearts was South East of them. Meaning they had to go over the hill that the Tunnel came out of, but Atem kept going North East along the shore line. Wonderland was a large waterlocked world, from Yuugi's understanding, so they would get there eventually, but if Joey needed them sooner rather than later, this was no time for sightseeing.

"Atem...That's not the way to the Castle..." Yami mused from behind Yuugi as they followed after Atem. "We essentially need to go through the forest."

"I know where the Castle is."

"...Sooo...where are we going?"

"To get Joey."

"Joey is at the Castle of Hearts, Atem...weren't you listening? And the Castle of Hearts is this way." Yami gestured towards a clearing in the brush to his right, only to have Atem completely ignore him.

"As you wish Sire." Yuugi giggled and shrugged his shoulders at Yami. "Along the beach we go I guess."

"I hate it when he does this." Yami sighed and reached out to gently trace his fingers over Yuugi's back while they walked. "Why can't he just tell us where he's going? He knows as well as I do that he isn't going to the castle."

"I honestly don't think he really knows where he's going. He just knows he needs to get there."

Yami hummed in agreement, but fell silent afterwards. They did their best to catch up to Atem as quickly as they could in the loose sand. Atem didn't have any trouble like Yuugi was having. He constantly had to grab ahold of Yami to keep his balance. Not that Yami minded at all, judging by the teasing smirk he continuously gave him. They walked for the rest of the day and when the sun began set over the ocean, Yuugi and Yami assumed they were stopping, but Atem didn't stop. "Hey Atem...It’s going to be night...We should probably make camp."

Atem stopped for a moment to look back over his shoulder at them. "We can't Yami. We are already very late."

"But, Your Majesty, your subjects are tired. We've been walking all day." Yuugi teased and scrambled behind Yami, when Atem took a step toward him threateningly. "Better do as our king commands."

"I will throw you into the ocean."

"Hey now, there's no need to be drastic." Yami mused, while Yuugi held tightly to his back.

Peeking out from around Yami's side, Yuugi stuck his tongue out at him. Atem grinned in response and bolted towards them. Yuugi yelped and ran out from behind Yami just in time before Atem could grab him. Out of the corner of Yuugi's eye he could see Yami shaking his head and following after them and Atem right on his heels. Damn Atem was fast, but not as fast as he was. Now running as fast as he could, he managed to wear Atem out enough for him to slow down. Taking that as an opportunity to slow down as well Yuugi turned back around to see where he was going. Off in the distance, he saw a familiar shape on the beach. Now walking, his eyes fixed on the figure sitting up right on the sand, Yuugi called out to him.  "Joey...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Castle of Hearts?"

\-------  


It was well into night before Yuugi could calm Joey down enough to talk to him. Not that Yami blamed him at all; he knew. He understood how Joey was feeling. Maybe Yuugi knew more of how he was feeling. From the bits and pieces Yami understood so far, Mokuba was dead. That was really all that he needed to know, but there was more that concerned him. Serenity was dead. That was a new development and a half. Joey also had no idea how he ended up on the beach, and equally, he had no idea why he ended up on the beach during the day. From his account of that day, Joey shouldn't have been in Wonderland until late at night. Well after the sunset.

Throwing some more logs onto their fire they made on the beach, Yami looked over at Yuugi and Joey. They sat close to the fire, but neither were looking at it. Joey had his head pressed against this knees and Yuugi had an arm around his shoulders, soothingly petting his upper arm and back. Atem sat on the opposite side of the fire, listening closely to Joey and Yuugi with a very thoughtful look on his face. Yami smiled fondly at his expression and sat down next to Atem. "Carroll's getting bolder."

"Yes...I don’t understand his reasoning behind killing Serenity."

"Serenity's always impressed me. If she gave him no other choice..."

"...Then she could be connected with Mokuba completely. That must have been her intention." Atem finished thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is some hope after all."

Joey looked up at them through the fire, obviously trying to find the will to speak. "I know she was plannin' somethin'...She wasn't upset..."

Yuugi pulled Joey closer to him and leaned his head against his. "Serenity and Mokuba aren't gone. They are here. We will see them again."

Yami admired Yuugi's determined tone of voice. He meant every word, and even though it is true, they are here, that didn’t mean they would see them again. Wonderland was a vicious place and they could only hope that Serenity knew what she was doing. Yami licked his dry lips and decided to change the subject, to give Joey a little bit of a break from his current situation. "Joey. How is everyone else? We haven’t seen anyone since we've been out to kill the caterpillar."

"I saw Tea just before my surgery-" Yuugi began.

"Surgery? Oh wow...you guys haven't seen anyone in two weeks?" Joey sat up straight, staring intently at Yuugi.

"No. We killed the caterpillar and then we...visited Juria...and then we ended up here." Yuugi chewed his bottom lip, and Yami knew what Yuugi was wanting to ask.

"Joey. What is going on with Yuugi's health in your world?" Both Joey and Yuugi turned to meet his gaze. "He hasn't woken up there in two weeks."

Joey averted everyone's gaze and looked into the fire. "You're in a coma Yuug...You had an aneurysm and they couldn't do anything for you so you're in a coma..."

"I take it it's not the kind of coma you just wake up from and are all better..." Yuugi whispered sadly.

"Nah Yuug. You won't be waking up from this one." Joey's voice trailed off and Yami could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Yami didn't know what to say and tried not to notice Atem's slumped shoulders against his. So Yuugi was right, he'll never get to see anyone outside of Wonderland again. Neither will Mokuba or Serenity. Again, he tried to feel sad for Yuugi but all he could manage was selfishly wanting Yuugi to stay. It was horrible of him to feel that way but he did and nothing was going to change that.

"Oh...I do have good...ish news, Yuugi." Joey choked out, wiping the moisture from his eyes. "Ryou is dating Tristan and Tea told me yesterday that she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Joey flinched and started laughing after hearing all of them shout at him. "Yeah, she's pregnant. I don't know details, nor do I want to, but apparently she's pregnant with Malik's kid."

"Her dad is going to kill her..." Yuugi breathed in shock.

"I can't imagine he'd be happy." Yami agreed.

Atem still sat completely silent and Yami knew what he was thinking, but before he had a chance to say anything about it Yuugi beat him to it. "Atem...Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did..."

"You should be happy. Tea has always wanted to be a mom and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to do that and be a dancer at the same time."

"But Malik is here."

"Not because of you." Yuugi responded quickly. "He's probably the only one of us that you didn't plan on being here."

"You planned on...I'll be damned...Tea was right. You are who Juria is protecting." Joey laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow...I guess that makes sense."

Atem sighed and nodded his head solemnly. "Yes she was protecting me. I am supposed to be the White King of Wonderland."

"Well...I guess Seto always knew about this. I never really thought to talk to him about it...now I have no idea where he is." Joey sighed and rested his chin on his knee.

He was silent for a moment, but Yami knew that look in Joey's eyes. He was determined to do something and Yami wanted to hear what it was. "I know that you and Juria thought Kaiba was gonna go mad if Mokuba died...when Mokuba died. I know you were planning on that, but I can't believe for a second that Juria would let that happen to him. So what is the plan for him? Where is he?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and Joey and then turned to see Atem's widened eyes. That can't be good. "I honestly don't know what she had planned for Seto...She just told me he'd be out of the plan for a while."

Just like Yami would have predicted, that response didn't go over well. "What do you mean 'out of the plan' for a while?!"

"Joey..." Yuugi took a hold of Joey's shoulder keeping him sitting down.

"No. this is bullshit! I've been a really good sport all the way up 'til now."

"I don't have all of the answer's Joey." Atem whispered.

Joey shot to his feet out of Yuugi's grip to tower over the fire and glare at them. "That isn't good enough!"

Yami took a moment to look between Atem and Joey, he wanted to say that he could support Atem 100% but the reality is Joey was right. It wasn’t good enough. No one would take that as an answer, he wouldn't take that as an answer if it involved Yuugi or Atem. So why should he expect Joey to? At that moment Atem stood slowly and gave Joey a leveled glare.

"It isn't. I know it isn't. I have no control over Juria and Seto. I never have. They play by the same rules as Carroll. I've been here for five thousand years and I still don't understand those rules..." Atem's glare softened and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself, Yami assumed. "Juria could defy physics for Noa and she did it often when she had to. I imagine that Seto has that ability too. So if you are here, he will find a way to get back here."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck and leaned his head back to stare into the sky on his hands. "By that logic he could be anywhere."

"By that logic he could be nowhere." Atem corrected. "But I think he might be resetting himself in Wonderland. Which means he is probably in Metropolina at the haberdashery shop Juria and Noa made for him before Noa disappeared."

Yami looked over to Yuugi, who eyed the two worriedly. Joey didn't respond at first and shook his head, sitting back down next to Yuugi. With a frustrated sigh Joey met Atem's gaze. "Do you really believe he'll be there?"

"If he is anywhere, that is where I believe he'd be."

"That’s better than nothing."

Yami wrapped his arm around Atem's waist when he sat back down. He might not agree with Atem's tactics up until this point but it was to late to change them. Atem really was trying now, and that was what mattered, but good luck trying to get Joey to see it that way. Yami wasn't naive and neither was Joey, so when he looked at Yuugi, Yami could feel part of his heart sting. "I'm here for you and Kaiba. If you want me to keep doing this...I will for you. Not for anyone else."

"Joey I-I..." Yuugi's eyes filled with tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around Joey's neck. "Kaiba would never leave you to drown on your own. He hates having to rely on others, but now he's relying on you and so am I. Atem made a mistake and he's willing to do what he needs to to fix it. I'm doing this. Juria, Ryou, Tea and Kaiba are all doing this. I need you to do what you do best Joey."

"Oh and what’s that? Fuck everything up?"

"No. Finding a way to make it work, even when it's impossible."

"We need you to keep being you, Joey. There is no better Alice." Yami smirked at Joey from across the fire.

"Alice...right..." Joey smiled sadly, as if the name meant more to him than it ever had before. "Alright...You talked me into it Yuug. I'll go to Metropolina then. Is that where you guys are going?"

"Yep. I've never been there or even heard of it until this morning." Yuugi chirped jokingly.

"I don't remember hearing anythin' about a city in the Alice in Wonderland books." Joey stated skeptically making Yami laugh.

"It’s actually something new. Do you remember the part where Alice fell down the rabbit hole?" Yuugi and Joey nodded so Yami continued. "Well, shortly after that incident, apparently some of the residence of Wonderland saw it as potential to be a city. The city is inside of the rabbit hole, but you have to be really small to see it."

"That is just crazy..." Yuugi murmured in disbelief.

"It really is. By the way...that is really cool armor you guys have." Joey commented, pushing Yuugi away from him to see him better.

"Thanks. Juria made it for us." Atem smiled and looked down at his own armor. "She is one of the few Queen's I've ever met with a gift for crafting. I see that Seto gave you our gifts for you."

"Yeah it’s awesome..Thank you." Joey looked down at himself and smiled at first then frowned. "What the?"

Joey pulled the charm from his armor and looked at it as if he'd never seen it before. "This was a king chess piece a minute ago..."

"Now it’s a top hat...Maybe you’re right Atem...Kaiba could be waiting in Metropalina." Yuugi grinned happily but Atem didn't seem nearly as pleased.

Yami laid his head against Atem's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing. "Not a good sign, brother?"

"An interesting sign...We'll have to wait and see whether it’s good or bad."

Joey tightened his grip on the charm and cleared his throat. "So...what’s been going on with you guys? Did you see the caterpillar?"

They stayed up late into the night exchanging stories of their adventures. Yami listened carefully to Atem and Yuugi's very edited versions of the last two weeks. It was nice to have Joey back in the group like he used to be. When his eyes grew heavy, Yami laid his head down in Atem's lap and before he knew it, he was fast asleep

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Yuugi followed close behind Yami while they walked further down the beach. Now that the mountain in the distance was closer than ever, Atem said that soon they would need to cross the water to get to Metropalina. He was excited and anxious about shrinking down to get into the city however. Joey and Yami didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest, but Yuugi's cheshire cat instincts didn't like the idea at all. Almost as much as he really didn't like the idea of crossing the water. Actually, the more that he thought about the water the more he started to freak out. So when Atem quickly turned and began walking into the ocean waves, Yuugi had enough. "Okay guys...I need someone to talk to me about how I'm getting across because....I can't swim."

"What do you mean you can't swim and where is Atem going?" Joey frowned, gesturing after Atem from the beach.

Yami started to laugh and wrapped his arms around Yuugi, helping to calm him. "Yuugi is a cat. Cats hate water and he does that all the time...we just go with it. Hey Atem! What are you doing?"

Yuugi took as slow and deep of breaths as he could manage while watching Atem in the waves seeming to be looking for something. Once he spotted whatever it was he dove under the water and Yuugi started to feel a panic attack coming on. "Relax Aibou. We won't make you get in the water."

"I don't see how you can stop that. It’s the only way to the city." Yuugi breathed shallowly, clenching tightly to Yami's Diamond armor. Suddenly Joey started laughing and walked closer to the shore. "What’s so funny?"

"Your tail! Yuug...you need to see your tail. It’s all puffed up."

Sure enough, his tail was shaking like he was and puffed up. He knew Yami wanted to laugh but was trying to remain neutral for his benefit. "Just go ahead and laugh I know you want to."

"I would never dream of laughing at you while you’re so upset, Yuugi." Yami stated with a smirk.

Yuugi made a strange growling hissing sound in response. He could REALLY scratch that smirk right off his face...He needed to calm down. That was a bit much. "Sorry Yami..."

Yami leaned in closer to his ear and whispered into it while Yuugi watched Joey walk into the waves to find Atem...who still hadn't surfaced. "You've been in the water before, remember? Hot springs...bubbling bath water. Me being behind you like this, but less clothing between us."

His cat ear twitched when Yami ghosted his lips over Yuugi's neck. "This isn't helping...it’s only giving me another problem and Joey's here. We aren't alone anymore."

"It’s truly a shame. I agree completely."

Yuugi closed his eyes, feeling Yami kiss his neck and jaw, putting him into a relaxed state. When he opened his eyes Atem and Joey stood in the waves, looking up into the sky at something as it fell. Now completely focused on the object as it fell through the air, Yuugi took a few steps away from Yami and watched as Joey caught the object and started heading back to the shore. "Joey...what is that?"

Joey looked down at the object in his hands and chuckled. "It’s a sugar dish. Like the formal ones with the lid and everything...My grams used to have a sugar dish like this. Only it had a golden spoon that went with it."

Atem followed closely behind Joey smiling up at Yuugi. "This is our ride kitten."

Joey turned quickly, looking at Atem like he was crazy. "I know that sugar shrinks you but what's the dish have to do with it?"

"You'll see."

Joey just shook his head and opened the dish to reveal 4 cubes of sugar. Joey tilted the dish towards Yuugi and Yami, who both took one before Joey and Atem took the other two. "Alright...here goes nothing."

Yuugi watched Joey pop the sugar cube into his mouth and Atem quickly take the dish from his hands. Just as fast as Atem grabbed the dish, Joey shrunk down to the size of the sugar cupe he'd eaten, maybe a little bigger but not much. Atem set the dish down next to Joey who comically climbed inside, falling on his face at first. Yuugi giggled hearing Joey's high pitched voice from the small porcelain dish, but he had no idea what he was saying. Pointing down to the dish, Yuugi smiled. "Yami did you see...Yami?"

He quickly looked behind him to see no one there and returned to look down at the dish. Yami took a hold of Joey's hand and they both managed to get into the sugar dish, Atem close behind them. Yuugi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and ate the sugar cube. When he opened his eyes everything was huge. The waves sounded so loud and the more he thought about the now humongous waves, the more he knew he needed to get into that dish. Before he knew it he was covered in black smoke and with the blink of an eye, he was inside the dish next to Atem and Yami. "Good job Kitten! Now we wait."

Joey looked around before sitting down in the bottom of the dish with Yami, Yuugi and Atem. "Wait for what?"

"For that." Atem grinned and pointed up at a shadow that descended from the sky.

Yuugi looked up at it and began to recognize it as one of the citizens of Wonderland; a Doo doo bird to be precise. The closer the bird descended to them the more it occurred to Yuugi that this was an awful idea. "That bird thing is going to take us there and drop us in the water...isn't it?"

"Brilliant observation Kitten." Atem shifted and leaned back, crossing his ankles together. "Relax. It's at least an hour before we get there."

Joey and Yuugi exchanged panicked looks before the entire dish rocked roughly. Yuugi was very thankful that they all were sitting instead of standing, at this point. The shadow of the Doo doo bird made it impossible to see inside of the dish but Yuugi made sure to hold on to Yami and Atem as tightly as physically possible. Almost as quickly as the bird landed and grabbed onto the dish, it flew back into the air, carrying the dish tightly in its clawed feet. The light of the sun now shone back into the dish and Yuugi bravely looked up at the bird. The Doo doo was a girl. She had white hair and black eyes but she really was beautiful. A red painted blush spreading across her cheeks and over her nose. the rest of her skin was a pale, almost sickly white, but it somehow worked for her. Yuugi might have thought that looking up was brave, until he caught sight of Joey standing up and leaning over the edge of the dish to see the ocean below. "Wow...we are really high up."

"We only look high up because we are small." Atem mused before sitting up straight, eyeing Joey as if he were thinking about something. "Joey...did Seto tell you about what he was supposed to be in Wonderland?"

Yuugi leaned back against Yami's chest, missing him being more comfortable without the armor. Joey looked back at Atem from the edge before nodding. Slowly Joey turned and sat back down at the bottom of the dish to look at Atem.  It might have been dimly lit inside the dish but Yuugi could tell Joey was blushing. "Yeah. He said he was supposed to be a Hatter. I don't get that though. Kaiba...Seto just strikes me as a King more than a Hatter."

Atem nodded. "I agree. But Seto was never meant to be an ordinary hatter. He was meant to be the most powerful Hatter Wonderland has ever seen. Hatters, by trade, make hats for different situations. Every hatter strives to make the perfect hat, to give them the most knowledge, the most power and once they make it, they lose their ability to make any more. So they wear that hat, that they spent their lives making. Masumi, is a perfect example. His teal top hat has a power."

"What’s that? The power to better kill people?" Joey scoffed bitterly.

"No. While he wears that hat he can control the minds and actions of people weaker than him. That is how he was able to get Mai to do what she did."

Joey sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's Seto's special thing?"

"He was meant to be the Hatter of the King of Wonderland and as such he will never have that limit that all hatters have. He will be able to make whatever kind of hat he choses."

Joey scoffed and held his hand up to stop Atem for saying anything further. "Why the hell does it matter if he can make a damn hat or not?"

Yami spoke for Atem, running his fingers through Yuugi's hair, making him try as hard as he could not to purr."The hats are knowledge or powers Joey. Masumi's hat has a power but most hats are knowledge. If I wanted to be an expert in karate I'd wear the head tie thing made by a hatter, then I would have the knowledge of an expert Karate master. Or, if I wanted to be a pilot I'd buy a hat from a hatter to do that." 

"So you're telling me that Seto basically knows everything." Joey snickered and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah that sounds like him."

Atem laughed as well and paused for a moment. "Joey...can I ask you a personal question?"

Joey looked up from under his hand and Yami stopped petting Yuugi's hair to listen. Yuugi sat up a little, glancing between the two. "Yeah, shoot."

"What are you planning to do now? I mean in the real world."

"That's not a personal question. I'm gonna go to school, try not to get killed by crazy cats." Joey joked with little humor in his voice. "Why?"

"I don't think that Seto will be in your world."

Joey just stared at Atem. Yuugi started to feel like he should say something, but what could he say? Atem quit bullying my friend with your facts? Yeah, cause that made a world of sense.

"I...Yeah...I know."

"What are you going to do? Yuugi isn't there to help you. I don't imagine your dad is in the picture from what Yuugi's told me. Tea and Ryou are there with you...but I don't know how solid they are in your world."

Joey chuckled at the thought and just shook his head in response.

"I'm worried about you there. We are here to help you and support you but you're all on your own there...Like Seto was." Atem leaned forward, making sure Joey was listening to him. "If he's not in Metropolina, I don't know if he'll ever come back. In either world."

"I'll get him back even if it kills me." Joey whispered with more conviction than Yuugi had ever heard from him, even when he was trying to get money for his sister or protect him.

He even gave Atem the same look he gave everyone that challenged him on something important. Yuugi always believed Joey could do anything he put his mind to, but apparently he'd never seen Joey this upset before. He IS going to do anything and/or everything. He's that in love with Kaiba? "Joey...are you dating Kaiba in our world?"

Joey gave Yuugi a funny look before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah thats right. The day that you went into the coma, Kaiba started talking to me more. So yeah. We are dating in the real world...oh no...that ass!"

"What?" Yuugi leaned forward, concern in his voice.

"Kaiba put me in charge of his company...If he's...dead...Then..." Joey groaned and shook his head, glaring at the ground. "I'm gonna kill him..."

"He put YOU in charge of his company?" Yami laughed in disbelief. "Wow...did he go crazy in the last two weeks?"

"That's what I said." Joey huffed and feel back against the wall of the sugar dish. "Fuck...I can't run a company...I'm having a hard enough time functioning as it is..."

"Ryou will help you and Tea too." Yuugi added hopefully.

"Yeah...I might have to hunt down 3 and 4 in the real world and hire them to help. They know how Kaiba works better than I do." Joey stared blankly at his boots, his thoughts worlds away.

Atem seemed satisfied with the conversation and shifted to get comfortable against the wall of the sugar dish. Yuugi saw a perfect opportunity to snuggle into him, since he was more comfortable, and took that opportunity. Sprawling out sideways on top of both of them, Yuugi stretched, before finally getting comfortable with his arms and head on Atem's chest and his feet and tail in Yami's lap. "How much longer?"

"Well if I were you Kitten I'd go to sleep for the next part anyway." Atem chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through Yuugi's hair, making him purr.

"You purr too? HA! Oh god I can't wait until we all get back together. Tea would pay me dearly for this information." Joey laughed when Yuugi proceeded to give him a death glare, while still purring.

He probably should have stopped purring to glare at Joey, but there was just no stopping it. Yuugi swore Atem had a magical touch sometimes. So instead of an intense death glare, he imagined he was giving Joey something more like a defiant pout. Especially when Joey started laughing so hard that he held tightly to his sides and snorted. Damn it...

"Laugh it up, Joey..." Yuugi grumbled, mixed with the content purr.

"You can't even sound mad! Ha ha ha!" Yuugi huffed and started to feel his tail flicking back and forth slightly the more embarrassed he got.

"Oh you better stop Joey." Yami attempted to warn Joey but ended up chuckling in the middle of it. "You are actually making him upset."

"How can you tell? He's STILL purring." Joey choked out before laughing again and started laughing even louder when Atem pointed to Yuugi's flicking tail.

Atem stopped petting Yuugi's hair in an attempt to stop what had already started, but it was too late. Yuugi sat up, no longer purring, and reached out to grab ahold of Joey's shirt. Yami quickly realized something was wrong and tried to grab his arm. "Yuugi...what are you doing?"

Before anyone could react, Joey and Yuugi's right hand disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared right above the dish. Joey was being held in mid air by a floating hand; Yuugi's floating hand. Now Joey was kicking and trying to get down, until he saw the view. "Wow...this is amazing!"

Atem and Yami burst into laughter and Yuugi just had to sigh in defeat. After Atem collected himself enough to talk, he kissed Yuugi on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. "Kitten...ha ha...please put him down. We will be there soon."

Yuugi looked up at Joey and winked, the hand brought him back into the dish and set him down gently on the bottom of it before disappearing and reappearing on Yuugi's arm. "That is severely cool! I didn't know you could do that. I mean I did but...you've gotten really good at it."

"Thank you." Yuugi puffed up his chest and grinned proudly. "I've had practice. I killed the caterpillar remember?"

Joey laughed and shook his head. "Yeah and I still don't believe it."

"Yeah and I almost died." Yami added teasingly.

Atem fiddled with the neck of his vest. "And I had no part in it."

Yuugi turned to face Atem, a huge smile on his face, and mischief in his eyes. "Kings don't fight in battles, Sire."

It took everything in Yuugi not to laugh when he saw Atem's eye visibly twitch, before calmly responding. "We are about 100 feet from the largest body of water in all of Wonderland. I wouldn't tease me, if I were you."

"If that is what you wish your Highness, but I know you won't, because you love me." Yuugi leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Atem's lips, making him relax a little. "Right?"

"You are insufferable Kitten....Yes I do."

"Quit with the mushy stuff...I'm right here." Joey groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Before Yuugi had a chance to retort, the dish jerked to the right. When they all looked up, Atem stood and looked out over the edge of the dish. "Oh well then, I guess I was mistaken. Hold on Kitten. We are here."

"Hold on to what?"

As if on queue, the bird like creature looked down and winked. Yuugi stared up in shock as she smiled and squeeked in a happy, chirpy voice. "Have a wonderfilled time in Metropalina Friends."

Then she let go of the dish. She fucking let go of them to plummet to their deaths...into the water.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do know that this chapter is a little shorter than my normal, but I felt like if I went any further it would be a monster. So that being said, enjoy. :D
> 
> AmethystUnarmed, you are still my hero.
> 
> Silace you are a goddess. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the Kudo's and comments and bookmarks. You peeps are amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  


Atem immediately grabbed ahold of Yuugi and pulled him close so that he couldn't see what was going on. It was just best, even if it did mean that Yuugi was digging diamond claws through the flesh of his arms and the leather armor on his back that he just had fixed. As they fell through the air, all of them floated up in the dish a little. Glancing over at Yami, who'd done this with him so many times they'd lost count, he had to hold back his laughter. Yami loved this part. It was his favorite thing to do in all of Wonderland and Atem took him as many places so they could do as much as they could. Yami always wanted to go back here to do this, every time. Joey seemed to be having just as much fun.

"HA! This is so cool! Yuugi you have to let go and try this!" Joey laughed and shouted over the sound of the wind rushing past them.

Yuugi shook his head vigorously into Atem's chest and tickling Atem’s nose with those cat ears of his. Atem held onto Yuugi as tightly as he could and watched Joey and Yami playing around in the air. In a matter of seconds, Yami looked over at Atem, nodded his head and grabbed ahold of Joey, jumping up out of the dish. That was their cue. "Alright, this is our stop. You have to trust me kitten, hold on and do not open your eyes."

Normally, they would stay in the dish, fall into the water and flow through with the current through the keyhole of the hidden door in the side of the mountain; which was a lot of fun. This time, however, he had Yuugi to worry about and all of that water would give his poor kitten a heart attack. So that meant plan B. Jump out of the dish, and hope to all the gods that could possibly exist that one random floating bottles, that littered the mountain island's beaches, was floating upright in the water. Well, here goes nothing.

Yuugi tightened his grip and whined a little, when Atem kicked off the wall of the dish and out into the open air. As they fell through the air, he saw Yami and Joey, not far from them, laughing and yelling. For a second he felt guilty, Yuugi was miserable because he was a cat. If he were human he'd be loving this as much as Yami and Joey were. Kissing the side of Yuugi's face by his cat ears, Atem tried to speak loud enough so that he could hear him over the wind.

"I'm going to let you go soon, Kitten. I promise you will be safe and out of the water." Atem chuckled when Yuugi didn't move at all. "Let go Yuugi."

It was slight, but he finally moved enough for Atem to push away. The look in Yuugi's eyes when they moved apart was something he didn't expect. Bracing himself for a look of utter betrayal, he was surprised to find gratefulness. He stared at him in disbelief while Yuugi mouthed a thank you before falling into the neck of a glass bottle; Atem falling past the bottle and into the ocean below. The water was warm and the fall felt like he had only jumped in from a few feet. The ocean was clear as crystal and he could easily see the creatures swimming past him. The only thing unsettling about swimming in this ocean was the taste. It tasted like tears.

Soon a woman swam close to him, her face bright from the sun light reflecting in the water, lighting up the silver scales and black stripes along her body. Her fin swayed behind her slowly so she could ease closer to him without running into him full speed. For a mackerel she was beautiful, he had to admit. She smiled at him and winked, recognizing him instantly and he, her. "Hello Merina."

"Atem...of what do I owe this pleasure, hunter?" She sang eerily and far too clearly to be a sound made underwater.

His voice was far from clear and he knew it, but she could still understand. "I need a ride to Metropalina. I don't suppose you are headed that way?"

Merina grinned and blinked her black eyes slowly. In the same serenading melodic voice she sang. "I am."

Not needing any more direction, Atem swam over her back and reached, taking ahold of her shoulders. Once he did that she snapped her fin behind her, swimming as fast as she could through the already quick current. Not far ahead of him, he saw Joey and Yami holding on to two other mermaids. Yami, like normal, was holding the girl a little too close for his liking. Joey was to enthralled with his surroundings to even notice the girl beneath him. Not that he blamed him at all, the view was breathtaking. As far as the eye could see were mermaids and mermen swimming along the beautiful coral down at the bottom. The coral was in shapes of houses and street lamps revealing a sunken city below the ocean surface, but that wasn't Metropalina. This city was far too picky about its' residents and visitors. Merina was one of the few of the mercreatures that didn't try to eat him. Luckily for him, he supposed, Yami was just charming enough to get his way around things like that or he was sure they'd both have died a long time ago.

Tightening his grip when he saw the darkened cave in front of them, Atem looked up to make sure the glass bottle Yuugi was in was there. Sure enough, just above him was Yuugi, sitting in the bottom of the glass looking down at him with a teasingly accusing smirk. When Atem shook his head in response, he saw his kitten giggle and he wished he could have heard it. He barely noticed the slight gesture of Yuugi's head towards Yami before his smirk faded. Looking up at his brother and Joey, Atem sighed, bubbles spewing from his mouth. All he could do was roll his eyes and hope that Yuugi understood.

"Trouble in paradise, hunter?" Merina sang but remained staring straight ahead to the bottom of the key hole.

"Yami's an idiot."

"Oh well, We already knew that, didn't we?" She replied and laughed in an unnatural, song like manor.

"Yes I do, but I don't think he does." Atem looked up at Yuugi who was now staring at Joey and Yami.

They silently swam under Yuugi and caught up with Yami and Joey before Merina spoke again. "Cora, I would be careful of where you set down that hunter. You have a very hungry Cheshire cat watching you, and they are quite fond of Mackerel."

Yami frowned at Merina and Atem tried his best to contain his laughter. Cora's black eyes widened in disbelief before she glanced behind them at the glass bottle that contained a very frustrated looking Cheshire Cat. His tail batting at the bottom of the glass impatiently. Cora didn't have enough time to do much of anything as they were pulled through the keyhole and poured down a waterfall into an enormous teapot, full of black tea. Atem could no longer see but continued to hold onto Merina as tightly as he could without hurting her. Merina kept swimming through the tranquil liquid until she found the spout and they fell again into another pool of tea where she swam to the surface. "This is your stop hunter."

Atem smiled and let go of her shoulders before looking around. Normally she would bring him to the edge of the teacup but this time he had to swim to the edge. The thought of what Merina had said suddenly clicked when his eyes fell on Joey and Yami, swimming to the edge of the cup as well. Merina really thought Yuugi would eat them?

"Atem! What are you doing out there? You need to hurry up before the current catches you!" Yuugi shouted from the bank of dirt that had poured into the cup from the mountain.

He was right, although Atem had no idea how he would have known that. Quickly coming out of his thoughts he began to swim to Yuugi until he felt the dirt beneath his feet. Walking through the tea and up the bank, he laughed at Joey and Yami recapping the whole thing to Yuugi. "Yuugi did you see the city down there?!"

"I saw a little bit of it. Really, Joey. This water...tea...whatever it is kicks me into a panic attack thinking about it. I think that's one place in Wonderland I will never go to."

Atem laughed, trudging through the warm tea. "It’s probably for the best Yuugi. They are just as afraid of you as you are of the water."

"Ahhhhhh that would explain why they ditched us." Joey hummed in realization. "I woulda told them Yuug wouldn't hurt a fly if I'd a known that."

Both Yami and Yuugi exchanged a 'if you only knew' glance before looking at the ground. Quickly Atem changed the subject, now wasn't the time to bring that up. "Well we are here. Welcome to Metropalina."

Atem looked up and held his arms out, gesturing up and around them. They stood on a dirt bank that cut sharply into nothing just a few feet from where they stood and beyond that cliff was a deep chasm below them. Above them was a tunnel that went straight up into nothingness. The walls were covered in protruding rocking chairs, clocks hats, dolls and other random objects just like the cave of the caterpillar only these objects were enormous. The lights in the tunnel were from lamps that were buried in the walls. The clock's still ticked away just like before. Random objects also floated around freely in the air. The rocking chairs rocked back and forth on their own, floating in the air untouched. The flowing Tea river swirled in the air from one tea cup to a tea pot back to a cup and so forth up and down the tunnel. When Atem looked back at them, he smiled fondly at Yuugi's open mouth and wide eyes. "This...this IS the rabbit hole! I just...I know you said that it was here but I never thought it would look like this."

Yami took ahold of Yuugi's hand and nodded. "It's incredible isn't it? This is where 'Alice' falls down to enter Wonderland."

"..but I didn't.." Joey whispered staring up at everything his eyes could take in.

"You did, Joey. All of you did, but because of where you came in from you just washed onto the shore without waking up. Most of the time The Alice is awake and choses to come to Wonderland." Atem explained with a smile before walking over to the edge of the dirt bank.

He waved as a miniature model ship floated in the tea river carrying several Wonderland passengers from one place to another. Many of those same ships floated in the river and Atem waited patiently for one to pick them up. Joey must have finally had his fill of looking around and realized that Atem was not near them because he heard the blond shouting from behind him. "Now what is he doing?"

"Waiting for our ride." Yami stated, pulling Yuugi and Joey over to the edge of the bank and pointing up. "Do you see that Joey? Way up there...The top hat. That's Kaiba's shop."

Atem looked up with the others at the large black top hat, tilted and inlaid into the mountain wall, well above them. The spiral of river flowed right at the hat edge making it easy to get to, just like Noa and Juria wanted for him. He had to be there...he just had to.

A small ship sailed near them, docking on the edge of the teacup. The captain of the ship, a lizard man in a white sailor's outfit, beamed at them. His serpent tongue slipping from his mouth as he talked. "Where to sirs?"

"The top hat above." Atem stated, pointing up to it. "I don't suppose you'd know if its open?"

"Hmmm hard tellin'..." The lizard took of his hat and scratched the top of his scaly head. "It's been closed for years, but I can certainly take you there. Perhaps it's open and I just didn't know."

Atem nodded to the man and climbed aboard, the others close behind him. Seto would have made a point to have the sailors know his shop was open if he was there. Its simply a business tactic that he would do immediately. That was not a good sign. Despite his fears, Atem remained neutral about the whole thing while the ship sailed out of the tea cup and through the river suspended in the air. They sailed by several shops along they way and Atem had to laugh at Joey's horrified reaction to the shop set up in a broken doll head. His personal favorite was the armor and clothing shop set up in the victorian boot not far from Seto's shop. Maybe he could convince Yami and Joey to go in there with him. He knew Yuugi would love it. The rocking chair that floated in the center of the tunnel was curious. Several people stood on it looking up as if waiting for something but he had no idea what. Maybe they were holding another city meeting since the White Queen had fallen and she was their main protector. Dismissing it with a roll of his shoulders, Atem turned to look to his right, at the top hat shop they were now docking at.

"Your stop sirs." The captain stated happily and waved.

Atem and the others stepped off of the ship before Atem watched it sail away. He was to nervous to even look at the small door of the shop. This had to work, for Joey, for Wonderland. He had to be here...

"Alright...I guess I'll go in first..." Joey sighed shakily, making Atem turn his head to watch him reach for the handle.

He turned it and slowly opened up the door. Immediately groaning at the cobwebs that fell on him, but the lights were on. Joey looked back at them, unsure whether to be happy or not before taking a step inside and shouting. "Seto!"

Nothing.

Yuugi followed in behind Joey, looking around as well before yelling hopefully. "Kaiba...are you here?"

Nothing.

By the time Atem walked into the shop, it was a lost cause. Seto was not there. Nothing had been touched in years...but the lights. Had someone been in here before them? It could be a trap then. Damn it! How could he be so stupid?! "We should go..." Atem stated firmly grabbing a hold of Joey's arm only to have the blonde wrench out of his grip.

"We just got here...the lights are on, he could have stepped out."

"Or someone was here looking for us and left them on to keep us here." Atem retorted desperately trying to get him to understand. "We need to leave. Now."

"Atem, no one knows we are here or that we would be here." Yuugi sighed, obviously worried about his friend.

Joey frowned and glanced from Yuugi to him. "Carroll knows we are here...He killed Mokuba...he has to know that I would try to find him."

"Exactly."

Yami moved then, taking a quick glance around the place. "Well whoever was here did take some things."

Yuugi looked around puzzled. "Anything of value?"

"Great value. They took Kaiba's hat and some of his letters to Juria and Noa."

Atem frowned and walked over to his brother who stood next to Seto's work bench. Sure enough the bench was ransacked and tools, papers and fingerprints were everywhere. He noticed the prints and hummed. "Hmm I think these were made by a woman."

"Mai?" Joey questioned bitterly.

"Could be...but if it were Mai she wouldn't have left us this." Atem grinned and pulled a crudely drawn map out from the pile of papers with no dust on it. "It's the map to the secret tunnel here."

"So we can get away...This is a trap then?"

Before Atem could respond they heard shouting and cheering from outside the shop door. He looked up at their surprised faces before slowly walking towards the door. He remembered seeing the rocking chair and the crowd. Calculating the angle they were at, no one from that position would be able to see them clearly from where the rim of the hat protruded from the wall. They would be safe to step outside. Waving for them to follow him, Atem stepped out to the middle of the top hat rim and listened.

"Metropalina! All of you have gathered here to witness a miracle. The first Alice to arrive the proper way, through the rabbit hole. Now see Metropalina! The REAL Alice has arrived!" Lewis Carroll's maniacal laughter and the cheers of Metropolina's citizens filled the tunnel.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Atem could see Joey's rage as he tensed up and balled his fists, shaking. He wanted to offer him words of comfort but something else caught his attention. Floating down from above was a young woman with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a very short light blue dress that flared out at her waist. As she floated down, her short petticoat and white underwear with a red heart on them were clearly visible. Sheer white stockings covered her legs to her thighs and black heels adorned her feet. She looked all around her in wonder but when she caught sight of them on the top hat her face lit up. Did he know her?

She floated on down out of site, before Yuugi managed to whisper. "Did I just see a ghost?"

Atem was completely confused. Turning to face Yuugi and Joey to ask what he meant, he gasped when Joey almost immediately fell to his knees clutching his chest over his heart. Yuugi knelt down quickly next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Yami and Atem knelt down around him too, although, Atem kept a close look at the edge of the hat rim for any unexpected visitors.

"I can't do this..." Joey choked out, obviously in pain.

Yami positioned himself in front of Joey and pushed on his shoulders to get him to look up. "Whats going on? Whats wrong?"

"I have his heart...She...Damn it..." Joey sobbed, cringing in pain. "Kisara is dead."

Yuugi frowned and leaned closer to Joey. "You have Kaiba's heart?...So it's hurting you because of seeing her. Oh Joey..."

Yami and Yuugi fell silent, and Atem took that to mean they didn't know what to say, but he did. "You can still feel his heart?"

"Yeah...but it’s not...well it wasn't doing anything before. Now it hurts really bad." Joey managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Joey, I know what you are thinking and it’s not that bad." Atem grinned reassuringly at Joey before continuing. "It means he's alive and he's living off of your heart somewhere."

"Then why is it hurting when I see her but it’s doing nothing for me?" Atem sighed at Joey's frustration.

"I understand your jealous, but it would hurt anyone to see a friend they'd once lost. Especially when you feel responsible for their death."

Joey just shook his head. Whether it was because he didn't believe him or didn't care, Atem didn't know, but now they had more problems to deal with. There are now two Alice's. What were they going to do? This was awful. Carroll is always two steps ahead no matter what he did. Where the hell is Seto?!

"You don't understand Atem. It’s not just hurting." Was Joey crying?

Yuugi jumped over, taking a hold of Joey's face. "Hey. Listen to me. If Kaiba gave you his heart, he did it for a reason. He did it because he loves you. We are allowed to make mistakes Joey and it's really hard to get our heart to forget things. He loves you now, he loved her then. Her being back isn't going to change how he feels now."

"Tell that to his heart then."

"What is it doing exactly?"

Joey took a deep breath and tried to focus on it. "It hurts like it’s being torn but then it feels flutterly too...heh...it hurts more the more I think about it."

Atem watched Yuugi chew his bottom lip before responding. "Sounds like it's hurting you because of you freaking out."

"...maybe..." Joey then chuckled and sat back to look at Yuugi, taking a deep calming breath.

After sitting there like that for a second, Joey frowned in thought. "Atem...Do you know anything about hearts dying?"

"A little bit. If you're worried about Kaiba's-"

"No no that's not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know why Juria's started dying but Kaiba's is fine? I mean...it's not beating like it was before...so I guess fine isn't the right word."

Atem thought about it for a moment before furrowing his brow and sighing. "I think, as I suspect you are thinking, that her heart died because their love died."

"So when I doubt it, that's when it starts hurting..." Joey frowned and then cringed. "Yep...definitely has something to do with it."

Atem snickered and shook his head. "Well stop doing that. If his heart becomes infected you won't be able to stop it."

Yuugi looked between Joey and Atem thoughtfully. "So, Juria's heart became infected when she thought that Noa was kidnapped because he never came back to her and Noa was convinced by Carroll that Juria didn't really love him. Proof being her dying heart."

"That's what it looks like. All in all it was caused by Carroll." Atem spat. "I've had enough."

Standing quickly, he turned and walked to the edge of the of the top hat. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath at the edge before stepping off. He changed. No longer was he a hunter, one of the twins. In a flash of glowing white light he became the White King, The King of Wonderland. Flying through the air, a domino flew under his foot, giving him a place to stand on the tea river. The more steps he took, the more domino's flew through the air, creating a staircase to the rocking chair where Tea, Malik, Kisara, Juria, Masumi, Mai and Carroll stood, watching him. All of Metropalina stopped to watch and Atem could feel their eyes on him. Not that he cared anymore. He'd had enough; he'd lost enough.

"Carroll! You intend to spread lies. That girl is not The Alice. He has already arrived."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

He couldn't believe it, but then again, Atem did do several unbelievable things. Though this one had to take the cake. Just walking up to Lewis Carroll and openly challenging him without knowing anything was a stupid move. Regardless, they weren't going to let Atem do this alone. HE wasn't going to let him do this alone. Yuugi squeezed Joey's shoulder, helping him up just in time to hear the Cheshire Cat's response. "You tote a false Alice, just like you, yourself, Atem. You are nothing but a hunter."

"I am the rightful King of Wonderland, the White King, and you are trespassing in my city. Leave!" Atem shouted just as Yuugi pulled Joey and Yami to the edge of the staircase of dominoes.

Lewis Carroll laughed maniacally, reminding Yuugi and all of the city, just how dangerous he really was. "Your city? Is that what all of you think?"

When the entire city feel silent, Atem answered for them. "They are loyal to Queen Juria and King Noa, the White King and Queen, And since they have fallen I will take their place. This city was created to be a safe haven for all of Wonderland's inhabitants and I will continue to keep it safe."

Atem continued to walk down the steps of domino's that flew through the air until he stepped onto the rocking chair. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuugi stepped onto the first domino and unsheathed his swords. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami kneel down near the river of tea, aiming his notched bow and arrow straight at Carroll. Atem didn't stop once he reached the chair seat and continued his stride until he stood just a foot in front of Lewis Carroll's entourage. Yuugi could see the defiant glare and regal stance Atem had as he challenged Carroll. His tail twitched behind him in admiration and intrigue. This promised to be scary...and exciting. Uneven breathing from just behind him, made him wonder if Carroll saw Joey yet.

Atem demanded, almost too low for Yuugi to hear, "Get. Out. Of. My. City."

Carroll grinned at Atem before glancing around the city at the various guards that stood on the shop docks. No one moved; either to remove Carroll or protect him. That was enough of a statement to Yuugi, that they didn't want Carroll there, and weren't positive they wanted Atem there either. When he quickly glanced around the room and then back at the rocking chair he caught sight of several people he wished weren't there. Juria, Tea and Malik all stood there watching the transaction with unreadable expressions. Kisara's eyes were wide in fear and her hands held together and pressed tightly to her chest below her neck. Would he make them fight each other? He couldn't hurt Tea or Juria. What was Carroll going to do now that he was on the spot?

Masumi looked up, locking eyes with Joey behind him. Promptly Masumi called his hammer to his hand and took a step towards the staircase. Juria didn't bother looking at him and held her hand out to stop him before sharply reprimanding him. That caught Carroll's attention.

"Masumi. You do not move or breath unless I wish it, understood?" When Masumi didn't respond and didn't move she lowered her hand to rest on her hip. "My love, it appears we have company. Would you like us to take care of it for you?"

Carroll's green eyes snapped up, locking with Yuugi's. "There is no need to be violent. Come down, Kitten, and bring your false Alice with you. Show this city who stands on the side of your 'King'."

Well that was bad. Yuugi was a Cheshire Cat, an evil creature as far as Wonderland was concerned, and Joey didn't look like an Alice. This was not going to go well. Carroll had the backing of three kingdoms of the five in Wonderland and one of the final two was literally up for grabs. Not to mention that ALL of Carroll's 'allies' were literally standing around him...all except for Marik. Why wasn't he there?

Yuugi didn't have time to ponder on the madness of Marik's choices however. Yami quickly gave Yuugi a stern shake of his head as if to say 'don't you dare take another step towards him.' Joey pushed on Yuugi's back urging him forward, making Yuugi conflicted on what he should do. Looking back down to Atem, he saw his love turn to glance back over his shoulder for a split second and that feeling in his heart was all he needed to know to make his decision. Atem needed him down there, that's where he was going. Standing up straight and raising his head up high, Yuugi smiled down at Carroll. He walked down the domino steps as if it were the most natural thing to do, to come to Atem's side. Joey, took Yuugi's cue and followed behind him. Yuugi could hear them talking, the people of Metropalina and he knew that talk in a situation like this could be dire, but the reality is, actions speak louder than words. They had to win this.

"Joey...Yuugi? What's going on?" Kisara tried to walk in between them but Juria and Tea quickly grabbed a hold of her.

"Let the big dogs do their barking, Kissy." Juria sang soothingly, making Kisara look at her more closely. "Seto would be furious with me if I would let anything happen to you."

Yuugi didn't need to turn around to know that bothered Joey, but Kisara seemed to take that as an answer and stepped back closer to Tea....Tea. She looked so different, even from the last time he'd seen her. Tea was stunning. She wore a similar skirt as she did when she first arrived in wonderland, but her body was now wrapped in dark green vines that barely covered her chest and extended down her arms and legs. In her hands she held an enormous axe. One that looked far too big and heavy for her to do anything with, but the way she held it proved other wise. Yuugi let out a relieved breath when he saw the happiness in her eyes. She was worried, he could tell, but she was happy and so was Malik. Tea watched him with the same professional smile she had at her recitals and competitions for dancing.

"Atem is the rightful King," Yuugi stated, looking Carroll in they eyes. "And you know that."

"Huh, if that is what you think, Cheshire Cat, then why does your Queen disagree? and your friends...are they wrong too?"

"Yes." Joey quickly responded, no shred of doubt in his voice or eyes as he moved around Yuugi's side to stand next to him on the edge of the rocker. "You've been terrorizing people and children for far too long. Promising adventure and glory only to destroy them from the inside out. We will stop you. I will stop you."

When Joey finished speaking a bright flash of light appeared in his hand and extended out to form a bright white sword. Everyone stared on in shock before suddenly the city erupted in cheering. Carroll took a step back from Atem, reaching his arm out and addressing Joey with his full attention. Juria quickly moved to his side and Yuugi noticed Masumi's clenched jaw and tense stance. "The fabled sword. Only for the hands of Alice..."

Yuugi smirked, satisfied with how things were going. That was until Carroll looked back at Atem. "If you have the real Alice, then kill the impostor. That is what that sword is for you know...to validate your place as King."

"No...this sword is for me to cut you into little pieces like you did Mokuba."

Joey lunged forward and slashed at Carroll as hard as he could only to be stopped by something solid. The loud clang of metal on metal echoed in the tunnel and Joey blinked in shock, seeing his sword being held back by an axe. "Tea?"

Tea remained expressionless and pushed him back with a circular swing over her axe, matching him strength for strength. Yuugi's mouth hung open in shock at what she did. Since when has Tea been that strong? "Good work Ace. Marik is very lucky to have you as his pet."

"Yes. Ironic, since I'm no longer a threat to anyone." Tea stated flatly giving Carroll a sideways glance.

From the scowl he gave her in return, Yuugi assumed she was mocking him and tried not to laugh. Malik quickly moved to the other side of Carroll, his hands up defensively, reminding him of the queen's spell casting abilities. Yuugi glared at both of them, but Atem was the next to speak. "Kisara...come with me. It is not safe for you with them."

Ignoring Atem, Kisara ran in between Joey and Tea. "Joey...I was wrong...Lewis is a good man...You're on the wrong side Joey. Atem is the one who has been kidnapping people. Come with me, Joey. We can go see Seto together."

Joey straightened up and glared at her, unable to find his voice at first. "Are you fucking crazy?! He had you killed! He killed Mokuba! I SAW him attack Mokuba. I was fucking there! No, I will not go anywhere with him. Damn it Kisara! You’re smarter than this...do you really believe his lines of shit? What did he promise you Kisara? Kaiba? Cause he ain't here...And he's NOT yours to have."

"I..I just..." Kisara's eyes brimmed with tears and she shrunk back into Juria's arms, obviously confused and afraid.

Atem's outstretched hand towards her, pulled back and he sighed before speaking. "It is time for you all to leave...or do I need to kick you out myself?"

"Ha! You can have this dump, while I have the rest of Wonderland." Carroll transformed into the beast and nudged Juria's side to follow him. "Leave the Clubs here. They have special orders from their King."

Juria and Masumi followed close beside him, Kisara right behind Juria, glancing back at Joey with teary eyes. Tea and Malik stood where they were, staring at them expressionless while everyone cleared the rocking chair and went about their business. Yuugi continued to watch Carroll and the others as they walked into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared. When he looked back at Tea and Malik, he jumped at the immediate change in expression and stance. Tea had her hands on her hips, leaned forward slightly with a large grin on her face and Malik beamed and high fived one of the two roses behind them. "We are good Red. We should get a reward for this."

"You honor me my Queen." The red rose laughed and nudged her shoulder into Tea with a wink, but Tea was too busy staring at Joey.

"I really hurt your feelings didn't I Joey?" Tea mused teasingly at Joey, who turned bright red and huffed in response.

"Go to hell Tea. Why did you do that?"

"Cause we are not on your side, duh." Malik shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brow, as if Joey had said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "We are under Marik's orders to come here and hunt down the false Alice."

"So you were sent to kill me?"

"Well technically we were sent to kill the false Alice...which you just proved with that fancy sword was Kisara." Tea smiled and swung the axe behind her to embed into the wooden rocker seat.

Malik took a step over to Tea and brushed her bangs from her face before continuing her thought. "And we didn’t carry out that task because the Creator was here and that would have been a mess."

"Besides, I like Kissy." Tea smiled genuinely at Joey and shook her head. "Still jealous huh?"

Joey huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Atem chuckled and responded for him. "We had an incident before I came down here...It's not his fault."

"She's supposed to be dead..." Joey shouted before running his hands through his mop of blond hair. "How did she end up back here in Wonderland? She hasn't been here for two weeks."

"We were wondering the same thing...so now we are going to visit the only one who would know." Tea answered and Malik practically beamed as he ascended the domino staircase.

"Hey where are you going Malik?" Yami shouted down from the top of the stairs.

Tea grabbed hold of her axe and easily lifted it from its place in the ground to follow faithfully after Malik, who responded happily. "To see my sister. You of all people should know that she has a hand in everything, right my Pharaoh?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and stepped aside for Malik and the others as everyone climbed the stairs. Atem came up the back, just behind Yuugi, and after his feet would leave a domino stair, they would fly back to where ever he had originally called them. Yuugi watched in amazement as all of the domino's flew out of sight. He was pleased with the lack of fighting they had to do, although it would have been fun to show Tea and them what he could do now. Atem stared intently into Yuugi's back, making him feel hot and overly sensitive to his stare. He tried not to look over his shoulder and catch Atem staring at him, but it was no use. One little glance and he easily caught Atem eyeing his rear and lower back as they climbed the stairs. Was now the time to be ogling him? After all, Atem just openly challenged Lewis Carroll in front of the whole city. Now, instead of coming down from an adrenaline high, he's focusing on staring at Yuugi. He sighed and glanced back up at Yami only to find him smirking at both of them and shaking his head. Instantly, Yuugi's face felt like it was on fire and he was sure he was beet red. Luckily, Atem, Yami and Yuugi brought up the end of their group of friends, allowing him to hide his embarassment at least from them. After following them around the twisting and swirling river of tea to a cracked tea pot up high in the tunnel, Yuugi realized Atem wasn't behind them anymore.

Looking around he stopped and sighed. "Yami...he's gone off somewhere...did you see him?"

"Damn it...no not this time." Yami started walking back where they came from when Yuugi grabbed his arm.

"No, stay with us. He'll find us later." Yami looked at Yuugi then back behind them for a while.

Finally sighing and giving in, he followed after Yuugi; Yami's hand held tightly in his. He was going to know where Yami was at least, damn it. Once they reached the cracked tea pot, Malik and Tea snuck their way inside, the two roses behind them followed by Joey and finally Yuugi and Yami. Once Yuugi stepped inside he gasped at how quaint it was. There was  a large table, perfectly set for a tea party in the middle of the room and the walls were covered floor to ceiling with different types of tea. He knew that Malik had said his sister was there, but he just didn't believe it. Malik quickly wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly before letting her go. "Ishizu! You're the March Hare?!"

"Of course I am little brother. And I see you brought your friends with you. Yuugi Mouto, Oh dear, a Cheshire Cat. Joey Wheeler...the Alice I hear?" Joey nodded as she skimmed over all of their faces. "Pharaoh, I am truly honored."

Malik and Tea both smiled sheepishly together when Ishizu returned her attention to them. "I'm so happy you all came to see me...I have a lot to talk to you about. Did you see my message in the Hat Shop?"

"That was you?" Atem smiled and sat down at the table, helping himself to the tea and snacks on it.

"Atem?! Where were you? You can't just run off like that. You can at least take me or Yuugi with you." Yami scolded, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Atem.

"I just wanted to stop in a shop on the way. Stop being so damn overprotective." Atem groaned, taking a sip of tea.

"You...urgh!" Yuugi glared at both of them. "We are not talking about this now, Ok so you left us the map Ishizu...what the hell is going on here? Did you see the 'New Alice' just now?"

"I did. Now you have a base to operate out of again, My king." She smiled and waved for everyone to sit down at the table. "Also, I didn't get to tell you earlier Tea, but I have had Kisara with me all this time."

"What?!" Joey's eyes widened and he dropped the cookie he held in his hand.

"Kisara was brought here to me by The Creator, he insisted that I keep her sedated until he came back with further instruction. About a week or so later, I received word from him that he wanted me to take her to the top of the mountain and drop her in just as she was waking up. Apparently, The creator took her soul willingly into Wonderland while she was alive. The day she was killed I think. He then had Mai kill her in the real world and kept her in the White Castle, sedated and unchosen. The whole time she was here with me her body preferred the form of the Jabberwocky. Then, when Carroll killed Mokuba, he decided to carry out his original plan. Once Kaiba was out of the way he changed her into the new Alice. All of the subjects of the Diamond kingdom believe Kisara is the real Alice. I've sold tea to them and they have all told me of her. They believe that she is going to kill the new King of Hearts, Bakura, and 'liberate' Wonderland. Just like Juria and Noa did."

"So what do we do?" Yuugi sighed, defeated. "We are losing, we only have one of five kingdoms on our side and this one is iffy."

"Do not be so sure of that. I have further gossip to give you. Did you know that the King of Hearts has declared war on the Queen of Diamonds?"

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted in surprise and then groaned. "I will kill that thief! He's not supposed to be using that power to take over Wonderland."

"From what I heard," Ishizu hummed with a smile on her face. "The Queen of Diamonds kidnapped some of the subjects in the kingdom of Hearts for her army for the creator. Bakura found out about it and he AND the Queen declared war on the Kingdom of Diamonds. They are actually at war as we speak and unfortunately the war is being held mostly in the small towns in between the two castles. If I were you, Alice, I would go help them. Make a name for yourself with that blessed blade you have and send the refugees to Metropalina. You can smuggle people in or out using the secret passageway in Seto Kaiba's shop."

"That is a brilliant idea." Atem stopped eating and stared at her with a grin. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And if you are wondering why I know so much about what's going on, I ran into a very bright young girl that I hadn't seen in years and she explained everything to me so that I didn't feel like I was going crazy." Ishizu gave Joey a small smile and Yuugi knew she meant Serenity.

"Wow...I just never expected sis to do that...apparently she was doing a lot I didn't know about..." Joey murmured and rested his elbows on the table. "I wonder where she is now..."

"She's with Mokuba, Joey. Everything she did was to prepare for him. Juria talked about them often enough." Yuugi smiled reassuringly to his best friend.

"Yeah...Ryou said the same thing."

"Listen to the White Rabbit. He knows what he's talking about." Atem made a strange face and continued drinking his tea.

Yuugi laughed at him and returned his attention to Tea and Malik. "So...did you uh..."

At first Tea stared at him in confusion but then suddenly it clicked as to what he was asking about. "Oh oooohhhh yes! I told him, what are you thinking?"

Malik looked between the two of them and then smiled. "Yes she told me and I am actually really excited about it...even though I won't be there for it. Heh, I can't wait to get back and tell Marik."

Joey laughed. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious."

"Ha ha Honestly both." Malik laughed and wrapped his arm around Tea's shoulders. "He'll be happy...or at least uncaring about it."

"Are you going to try and find a way to get back to the real world for the baby?" Yuugi asked softly.

Tea and Malik both looked at each other and smiled, but Tea was the one to answer. "We will see what plays out for us. If we don't get Atem on the throne, no one will be leaving Wonderland."

Atem grinned and nodded his head. "Very true."

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

They continued their meal and tea with Ishizu and talked about what had happened in the real world while Joey was 'out of it' as Tea put it. Joey had legal ownership of Kaiba Corp and as such, his entire staff switched. Kaiba had given certain people jobs to do if Joey took over to make it easier for him. Apparently the people he picked made it a lot easier for him, according to Tea. She imagined as soon as Joey came to and started doing the job he'd like it a little. Joey didn't seem so sure though. It also prompted the question of, did Kaiba know something was going to happen? Yuugi noted Joey's surprise when Tea described how smoothly the change over happened. It sounded like just a normal day to them. No one questioned it, but Joey did.

After the meal, Tea and Malik left. Yuugi honestly had no idea how where or why they left. All he knew was Tea got up said a quick goodbye and pulled a very confused Malik out of the Tea pot. Yuugi then, declined Yami and Joey's more than enthusiastic invitation to stay in the shop playing a board game Ishizu had found. That was the perfect answer to Atem, who quickly scooped him up and shoved him out of the Tea pot with a 'we'll be back later' in passing. Atem held tightly to Yuugi's hand and practically drug him back to the Kaiba's Top Hat Shop. All he could do was just smile back at Atem's knowing grin while they walked. He was being secretive and Yuugi thought it was adorable. Apparently, he was planning something that was going to last a little longer than the vague 'later' he gave Ishizu and Yami, if the small bag he carried with him, slung over his shoulder was any indication. "So why are we going back here?"

"Because I want to show you something. Now stop asking questions, you ruin surprises that way."

"Ha ha, Okay Atem I'll be quiet."

Yuugi followed him inside the dusty shop and up the rickety staircase, which he was sure would collapse at any second, to the very top floor of the shop. The top floor was just crawl space, and Yuugi was starting to wonder if Atem had thought this plan through all the way. They crawled through the dust to a trap door in the top of the hat that Atem had to really hit several times to get open. Finally they made it to wherever Atem was wanting to go...which was a completely black room or cave or whatever it was. Yuugi couldn't see a damn thing. "Atem..."

"Shhh I'm not ready yet. Close your eyes."

"I don't see why...but alright." Yuugi sighed and closed his eyes.

He would humor Atem for a little bit, he usually was right. The bubble bath, the beach, the bottle getting into Metropalina. He always did what was best for him so why should he doubt him now. Suddenly Atem's rustling stopped and he thought he heard his breathing change. "Atem...are you ok?"

"Yeah...yeah... I'm okay..." Atem whispered from where he was not far from Yuugi and his voice sounded more shocked than distressed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay?" Yuugi whispered, subconsciously leaning towards Atem's breathing.

He was rewarded with a warm hand on the side of his face, brushing his bangs away and lips on his for just a brief moment. "Yes I'm fine. Open your eyes."

Yuugi opened his eyes and blinked. "Where are we? What is that?"

Atem laughed heartily and sat down in the white cottony material that surrounded them. "It's stuffing...like for a toy. A vintage original Teddy bear from Morris Michtom in 1903."

"How would you know that?" Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Atem skeptically.

"Juria told me all about it. She has a mild obsession with dolls and toys. Word of advice, NEVER go into her dressing room at the Castle of Spades. the walls and ceiling and everything is covered in dolls or doll faces. It's disturbing to say the least." Atem shivered and then smiled at the small lantern in the middle of the stuffing. "Anyway, when we set up this shop for Seto, I was digging around and stumbled upon a buried stuffed animal in the mountain and carved out the inside to use for bedding and other things in the shop. I left the door a secret, assuming Seto would never crawl up here to look for it....turns out I didn't need to worry though...he was here maybe a day before he had to become the King of Hearts."

Yuugi sat down next to Atem and realized the he had brought the light and blankets with him as well. Suddenly he started missing Yami. He would have loved to lay up here with them. Atem must have caught his change of mood because he quickly took ahold of Yuugi's chin to make him look at him.

"I brought you up here because I need to talk to you. Just you and me...I feel like you already had a chance to do that with Yami since everything happened." Yuugi nodded his head and allowed Atem to pull him back onto the soft cotton with him. "I want you to tell me what happened. I need to know the truth."

Yuugi sighed and rolled onto his side to better face Atem. Looking into his Eminence purple eyes made his heart sting and the memory of him dying came to the forefront of his mind again. "Atem I...I can't talk about it."

"Please try." Atem whispered so sweetly that it made Yuugi's eyes blur.

"Do you want to talk to Yami about him almost dying?" Yuugi retorted, "It still hurts and he didn't die...You did."

"So it still hurts?"

"No. It's still killing me..."

Yuugi sighed and leaned forward to burry his face into Atem's chest, taking in his exotic and spicy scent. He still felt like he was grieving and maybe that was because he was. He would never see his grandpa again. He couldn't tell him he was alright, but was he really alright? The more he thought about it the more he realized he was dangerously close to losing control. All of the memories of killing those people flooded into his mind, all of the memories of almost killing Yami, and he couldn't stop his tears or all of the emotions that followed. He just broke down. He always thought he'd never hurt anyone, for any reason but he killed all of them. Whether they were fighting, running, or begging for their lives. He didn't care, he didn't stop, he just kept thinking of how they did not give Atem that same chance and they shouldn't have it either. Even Yami, he felt deserved that fate, but that's not how he thinks. He's not like that. So why did that happen?

He barely noticed Atem wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head. He barely heard his voice as he whispered soothingly to him. He did notice his heart warming up and beating strangely; feeling as if Yami were there holding him too. He felt warm and loved and safe and slowly the memories started to fade, his tears subsided. All the while, Atem didn't move. He just laid there with Yuugi until he was better, but Yuugi wasn't sure he'd ever feel better. Not after what he did.

"You can't ever leave me again...I can't do that again."

"Kitten, I'm so sorry. All I can promise is that you will never be alone again. You have my heart now. I can never leave you. Everything is better now for all of us."

"...I...I was going to kill Yami...did he tell you that? Did Juria tell you that?" Yuugi sobbed, unable to believe it even though he knew it to be true. "I saw you die and...I don't know. I just...shut down. Everything slowed down and the only thought out of the mess of thoughts running through my head was...was if you were dead than all of them should be too. It sounded clear and right and it made so much sense. I believed that...When I saw Yami...I wanted to help him, but I thought that in order to help him I'd have to kill him. That doesn't make any sense...What kind of person thinks like that?!"

Atem was silent for a moment while Yuugi sobbed and braced himself for Atem to push him away, but he never did. "Yuugi. You are a Cheshire Cat. They are evil by nature and when they are backed into a corner they try to fight their way out. You were backed into a corner and felt like you had no other option. I know you Yuugi, and I do not believe that you would have really killed him. You might have roughed him up a bit but I don't think you would have been able to kill him."

"Tell that to Yami..." Yuugi whispered and felt his tears coming back. "You didn't see the way he looked at me."

"Well we can tell him that, and while we are at it we can tell him that I know what I'm doing most of the time and that he doesn't need to worry about everything because we have it handled." Atem chuckled and Yuugi relished in the vibrations of his chest.

"I was afraid that you both wouldn't want to be with me after that. I'm still afraid that you both will change your minds." Yuugi admitted. "I was so surprised when I realized that Yami gave me part of his heart. I was so sure he didn't want me any more."

Atem moved away from Yuugi slightly so that he could look at his face better. "I love you. I have waited years for you and I have no intention of letting you go for any reason."

"You should though..." Yuugi whispered, "I almost killed Yami and we both know it's going to happen again...What if I hurt you next time? What if I kill you? You can't trust me and have no reason to stay with me..."

"I'm mad, kitten. I do not think that you being mad is a good reason to leave you." Atem smirked and propped himself up on his elbow to lean over Yuugi. "And if you are going to retort with something about Yami, know this. We are the perfect amount of madness for him to handle. No more and no less. Although, he could use more in my opinion, but Yami loves you just as strongly as I do."

Yuugi giggled and rolled onto his back, with the gentle nudge of Atem's hand as he pressed his shoulder down into the cotton. When Yuugi stopped, he looked up at Atem, and saw only love and desire, not a shred of doubt or fear in his eyes. Yuugi reached up and gently traced the outline of Atem's jaw. "I love you."

Atem smiled down at Yuugi. For the first time since Yuugi had met Atem, he actually smiled with a mixture of emotions far more humbling than crazy. As if it weren't enough to see them in his smile and eyes, Yuugi could feel those same emotions welling up in his own heart as it beat. Atem felt gratitude, remorse, understanding, fear and so much love for Yuugi. It was a shame that no one back home, in the real world, could experience love like this. To not only feel it for someone else but to have a solid reminder, within your own heart, that your true love feels that too. If Atem did feel any differently for Yuugi, knowing what he'd done, it didn't show. He was certain that Atem loved him as much as humanly possible, all at once. Which was crazy. Yuugi and Yami didn't love like that. Their love for each other continued to grow by the second. Yuugi wondered, as Atem leaned down to kiss him, if he thought they didn't love him as much as he did them.

So it surprised him a little, when Atem whispered against his lips. "I know. Nothing as evil or cruel, as you worry you are, can love that much."

"That was really corny Atem." Yuugi giggled, noting that Atem had sat back up to look down at him..

"It served it's purpose." Atem stated smugly and grinned. "You are blushing, so that means you thought it was romantic; corny or not."

When Atem sat up and moved off of him, Yuugi frowned in worry . Did he say something to upset him? But Atem continued grin, like he normally did while he moved around in the cotton, seemingly looking for something. When he managed to find the bag he rummaged through it, with his back to Yuugi. "What are you doing?"

"Something I have desperately needed to do for weeks now." Atem sighed in relief and moved to the side to reveal a hookah similar to the one he had before.

Yuugi watched him lean back against the cotton, taking a long drag off of the hose. "How did you lite that? Don't you need water? I didn't see you put water in it?"

"You can buy them lit and filled. What ridiculous questions?" The muffled and smoky sound of Atem's voice mixed with the thick smoke pouring from his nose and mouth made Yuugi laugh.

He laughed so hard that tears started to pool in his eyes. "Don't talk while you're doing that. Oh gods now my stomach hurts...He he, thanks I guess...I needed that."

Atem raised a brow in amusement at Yuugi, his tell tale grin painted perfectly on his face. Without a word, he offered Yuugi the wooden mouthpiece. Quickly putting up both of his hands,Yuugi shook his head. "No thank you...I'll just watch you...but those weren't crazy questions. We are in a room full of cotton, flammable cotton, and you brought a LIT hookah...And even if I did want to...no scratch that...we are under ground how are we going to breath?"

Atem continued to grin and blew out a thick breath of smoke before turning his attention to it. The smoke swirled and moved around in the air slowly before flowing into the trap door as if it were pulled some how. "Does that answer your question?"

"One of them..." Yuugi murmured in disbelief. "What about the fire thing? We would die if that thing got knocked...what are you doing?"

Atem chuckled and tipped the hookah over enough to touch the hot coal to the cotton. "See...it's fine."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Did you know it was okay before you did it?!"

"Ha ha ha! Yes Kitten now relax. This isn't fire it's a jabberwocky ember. Just like the lights in the lanterns...you didn't actually think I'd bring up fire did you?"

"Well yes!"

"Huh...well I guess you have a point..."

Yuugi shook his head in disbelief when Atem leaned back and continued to smoke. "Nothing bothers you does it?"

Atem closed his eyes and sighed. "Everything bothers me, kitten. Just like it does you."

"You have a strange way of showing it."

He opened his eyes and scowled at Yuugi. "I get this lecture enough from Yami."

"Then explain yourself! Have you even tried explaining it to Yami?"

Atem was quiet, his scowl completely vanished and replaced with nothing. His eyes faded and his lips slacked into an expressionless line. The blank look unnerved Yuugi and he felt himself leaning away from Atem. "This is what happens when I worry. When I try to worry. When I try to lose control over that part of my mind. It's locked. That is the best way I can explain it to you and Yami. He doesn't understand."

Yuugi remained silent for a moment, licking his lips nervously. "Why is it 'locked'? Did you do that so you wouldn't worry about Wonderland under Carroll's rule?"

"No, although that would have been an excellent idea. All of the King's are unable to worry. Unable to feel the full effect of their actions or the actions of others around them. Worry leads to panic, panic leads to overreaction, overreaction will lead to the fall of Wonderland." Atem stated plainly in a monotonous voice. "King's worry when they dream."

"Seto could worry all the time...was that because he couldn't dream?"

"Seto is an exception...just like Juria. He was never meant to be the King."

"I thought you dreamed with Juria."

Atem's eyes flickered with pain before returning blank. "She's not there anymore."

Yuugi got up and moved to the other side of Atem, putting the Hookah, the bag, and the lantern on the only flat surface he could see (which happened to be the trap door), before nestling himself between Atem's legs. Yuugi tried his best to process what he was saying. Kings can't worry. What a strange thing to be so concerned with. Then again...all of the kings he'd met so far, Seto, Atem and Marik, there were decent amounts of obsession in other area's of thought. Maybe that was why; worry can become an obsession. With Seto it was efficency, the castle ran much like his company did. Marik, he imagined from what he heard from Tea, was control. Atem...Satisfaction? maybe the better word would be pleasure. He insured that everyone around him was happy. Worry would destroy that obsession. It would also explain why Atem can't handle situations where Yuugi AND Yami are upset. A good example being when Atem died. It would have been crazy to deal with that had their roles been reversed. Yami understood that it needed to hurt. He didn't think that Atem would allow him to grieve over it. Even now he was trying his best to make Yuugi pleased, not address the issue as it is...an issue.

Atem can't please everyone. Yuugi had learned that much in life so far. There's always something or someone who throws a wrench in the works, but his dedication to such a lost cause was admirable. That was when a truly horrible thought came to mind. "Are you unhappy Atem?"

He just stared back at Yuugi at first, his brows knitted together in frustration. "I think so..."

Yuugi's shoulders sank and he lowered his head with a sigh. "Why?...Is it because of me?"

"Never." Atem blinked the haze out of his eyes and lifted Yuugi's chin to meet his gaze. "...I'm not even sure what it is...maybe everything, but it is not because of you or Yami."

Yuugi leaned into Atem's hand as he moved it to cup his face. "Is there anyway I can make you feel better?"

Atem grinned mischievously. "I can think of a few things. I'd really like my hookah back."

Yuugi chuckled and shook his head. He attempted to move and get the hookah for Atem but he quickly reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. The hand that was on his face slid down lazily to the tunic Yuugi wore. Atem stared at the fabric and traced his fingers over the seam before slipping them under the neck line. "I'd really really like you to be wearing less clothes...or no clothes."

When Atem met eyes with him, the heat in that look set Yuugi on fire. "I think I can do that."

  


\------------------------------------------------

  


Joey rolled the dice and moved his piece down the wooden board. He'd never heard of this game, nor did he really know the rules. If he were a betting man he'd swear that Yami was cheating and making up rules as he went...maybe that was actually how you played a game like this in Wonderland. How was he supposed to fucking know? Judging by the scowl on Yami's face when his piece rested on the board, he at least felt like he did something right...finally.

"Damn it Joey...I was making such good time too." Yami groaned and moved his piece back to the beginning of the game.

"What the hell did you just do? How do you know to do that?"

Yami looked at him with utter confusion. "Can't you read Joey? I should hope you didn't skip THAT many classes....how on earth are you going to run Kaiba Corp If you can't even read."

Joey was mad. Yami was serious. "There's nothing on the fucking board to read Yami!"

Yami opened his mouth to shout back when he blinked and looked down at the wooden board again. "You can't see the writing?"

"No I can't see any writing!"

"What are you thinking about that you can't see writing?"

"What does it fucking matter what I'm thinking about? I'm trying to play this fucking game that I'm pretty sure you're cheating at and I have no idea what's going on."

Yami sighed and smirked at Joey. "Quit thinking about Kaiba. He won't help you win a game against me when HE hasn't even beat me at it."

Joey felt his heart burn, or he should say Kaiba's heart. Apparently that struck a nerve, but honestly he wasn't thinking about Kaiba. Yeah, he missed him and he was worried about him, but Joey lost more than just him. Serenity died in his arms. She sounded like she knew they'd meet each other again but he had no real way of knowing that...and Mokuba. They were just kids...they didn't deserve this.

The haze between the real world and Wonderland were mixing together and he could feel himself sitting on the bed in Kaiba's room crying. He knew it even though he was wide awake here in Wonderland dry eyes and clenched fists. It was something he knew but couldn't see or hear. It hurt that he didn't have any tears left to cry in this world. Why was he even playing this game?

"Joey...Look back at the board and think about the game."

"...I can't..."

Yami smiled fondly. "Try."

Throwing every curse word he could think of under his breath along with something about 'spoiled, pampered brats that get everything they want' Joey looked down at the plain wooden board again. Nothing.

"Look here."

Joey looked at the corner of the board where it clearly said rules and was...blank. "There are no rules. I get that."

"This is Wonderland's most popular game. Every game is different, every game has different rules. I see rules placed on this game board according to how I wish to play it. You see none because you have not thought of any."

"Ok...so that means we would be playing two different games."

"Yes and no. Once you come up with rules than it depends on how much you want to fight those rules or go along with them."

"I don't understand."

Yami leaned forward and picked his piece up from the beginning of the board and replaced it to where it was before Joey rolled. "My piece is here. I have the game board mapped out already. Every place has a rule written on it. When my pawn lands on one he follows that rule. When your pawn lands on one...I make you follow my rule."

"What if I have a rule there?"

"Then I suggest you make me follow your rule."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"How do kings make their subjects follow his rules when he is but one man in a far away stone building?"

"Uhh....I don't know...I guess they use armies and force them to follow the rule."

"Then, I suggest you build an army."

Joey started laughing. "Yami there are only two pawns on the board."

"Well my pawn has been collecting loyal subjects this whole game. What has your pawn been doing?"

Joey shook his head laughing. "Apparently walking around with his thumb up his ass."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yami chuckled and replaced his piece at the beginning.

"Why did you take your pawn back to the beginning? You could have just changed the rule?"

Yami smirked proudly and sat up a little straighter. Joey had the distinct impression he sat like that as Pharaoh. "I am a good and just king that follows good and just laws. Even if they do not benefit me."

"If that is the case, why did Seto lose this game? Are you saying he is not a good person?" Joey asked.

"Kaiba is not my king."

"Neither am I..."

"Not with that attitude. In Kaiba's defense. He played the game once, against me because I complained at him until he did. After that game he finally understood how to play, but lost in the process. So he insisted afterwards, that no one would ever be able to beat him and it wouldn't be a fun game to play. So he never has."

"Smug bastard. That means he really did figure out how to break the game, which I doubt, or he knew he'd never win."

Yami chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "I've also found that when you follow your own rules, others follow theirs. Good and just game play makes for a good game. At least in my opinion. Bakura and Marik strongly disagree with me." Yami smirked and gestured towards the board. "Play this game with me."

Joey took a deep breath and tried his best to remember Yami's rules as he stated them every time they rolled. He thought about the army he was supposed to make and the people he was supposed to help and he thought of the game board. Suddenly, before his eyes, writing appeared all over the board. Too much writing for Joey to believe was all his. In the part of the board that held the rules, Joey's attention was drawn by the strange handwriting. "That's Kaiba's hand writing...and Serenity's...Maybe Mokuba's too."

Yami smiled and leaned forward to look at the board. "What does it say?"

Joey chuckled before reading each line. "Kaiba's handwriting says pay attention to the game. Serenity's says to think everything through. Mokuba's says to just have fun."

Yami smiled fondly at the board. "On my board, there's a written rule from Yuugi, Atem and Juria. They are helpful guides when you play the game from the back of your mind. Atem's reminds me to learn from my opponent to better myself. Yuugi's says that 'it's only a game.' Juria's is my favorite though. Her's reads, 'Crush them into the dust, unless it's me. Then good fucking luck.'"

They laughed together for a moment before Yami took the dice and rolled. When Joey could finally breath again he rubbed his face and eyes, before sighing. "I wish I had more time to spend with Juria."

"You would have loved her...I just hope that when all of this is over we can get them back." Yami moved his piece further into the game and tapped the wooden board 3 times.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because now you're paying attention. Look at the board. Do you see anything different this time?"

On Yami's side of the game board, Joey saw a row of tally marks appearing. After the row was finished, three more were added. "Ahhh collecting an army...I see it now."

"It's a fun game once you're able to see it."

Joey watched Yami replace the die on the board and recount the tally marks on it, but his mind wasn't entirely on whatever Yami was doing. This game seemed important to him...to his heart. Like he was playing it now...with someone else...and there was an important question to ask. "What if I made a rule...that took your pawn off of the board...would you still be able to play?"

Yami stopped counting and looked up at Joey. "That is a strange question..."

Joey stared down at the wooden board, unable to meet Yami's gaze. He felt the same way. "I agree."

Yami finally answered, a little unsettled by the question. "I don't play the game that way."

"Ahh...so that's a dick move. Good to know."

"I would ask Bakura...how to recover from a move like that. When he was the March Hare, he played this game constantly with the Mad Hatter. Atem and I have played a few games with both of them ourselves before it became known to the Queen that the Hatter was a crazed murderer. If I remember right, Masumi played a game with Bakura and removed his pawn...Bakura still won the game. You'll have to talk to him about it. Bakura, Noa and Juria are the best Tyranny players Atem had ever seen. So that is saying something..."

Joey beamed. "Thank you...that might help."

"...If you want...We can ask Atem to play a game like that...all three of us and see if we can beat it."

"After I talk to Ryou...or Bakura...either one." Joey chuckled nervously and picked up the die. "Okay it's my turn."

 

 


	12. PSA Rewrite Finished

After working on this fic series since July of 2015 I've finally got it where I want it. I'd love for those who've read this to read the rewrite. It's much more like what I'd wanted but didn't have the skills to write. Now, after so much research, practice and trial and error I've found my niche. It can only get better from here. Thank you for sticking with me! You all are amazing. 

 

Bloody Paws will no longer be updated but I'll keep it online until the rewrite is posted fully. (I really love looking through the comments on bad writing days to give me some inspiration xD)

 

[Bloody Cards Rewrite ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9311231)


End file.
